Camp Drama Team Fortress 2
by mah29732
Summary: It's the next season for Chris McLean's reality show Team Fortress 2 theme, two teams with nine classes and a bunch of contestants and full of surprises...
1. Blue and Red Teams

Camp Drama Team Fortress 2

Chapter 1: Blue and Red Teams

It was finally the next season and Chris and Chef were gearing up the contestants for their first challenge but first they'd have to be split into teams and classes.

"Okay this season is going to be a little bit different, each contestant will be assigned to each team that'd have a separate class, there are nine of them, ranging from scout, soldier, demo, sniper, doctor, heavy, engineer, pyro and spy" continued Chris, "each class is unique in its own manner.

"Okay it's time for the roster for the Red Team it'd consist of Jimmy who'll be an engineer; Cindy Vortex a scout; Carl a heavy; Johnny a soldier; Sissy a sniper; Danielle a spy; Danny a demo; Tucker a doctor; Dukey a pyro; Hiro an engineer; Naruto a spy; Gunther a doctor; Ice King a heavy; Sam a sniper; Phineas a soldier; Ferb a pyro; Isabella a demo; Buford a scout; Finn a soldier; Jazmine a spy; Hoagie an engineer; Wally a soldier; Mandy a pyro; Mindy a scout; Scooby a soldier; Megan a doctor; and Fred an engineer" said Chef, "for the Blue Team they'd consist of Janet as a soldier; Sheen a scout; Mac an engineer; Riley a sniper; Libby a doctor; Timmy a pyro; Molly a spy; Deadpool a demo; Huey a soldier; Dale a sniper; Joseph a scout; Heinz a doctor; 16 a spy; Zim a heavy; Tak a heavy; Dib an engineer; Gaz a demo; Marceline a pyro; Jake a soldier; Cindy McPhearson a scout; Abigail a demo; Kuki a doctor; Billy a soldier; Irwin a spy; Shaggy a spy; Daphne a scout; Frida a scout; Lee a doctor."

"Phew that's quite a number of names there" laughed Chris.

"Wait you said I'm a sniper right?" asked Dale.

"Yep that is correct" added Chef.

"Heck I will be the best sniper there ever was" laughed Dale.

"Now if you don't mind, Blue Team will be coming with me the Red Team will be going with Chef to be shown where they'll start the first challenge" continued Chris.

"This season is going to be a fun one" laughed Chef.

As Chris led the Blue Team to where they were going to be stationed, a large payload cart was placed right outside.

"This challenge will be your first challenge you're going to have to push this guy all the way to the Red Team's base" continued Chris.

"And then what happens?" asked Joseph.

"I'm getting there" continued Chris, "you are to protect the payload and push it to the Red Team, once it's there it'd set off automatically destroying their base and then your team wins immunity that's how it works. Sounds simple enough."

For Chef, no one really seemed to complain that much as he instructed the Red Team what to do.

"So all you have to do is prevent the other team from reaching the base with their payload cart" continued Chef, "your weapons are given to you depending on what class you are."

"Won't that hurt them?" asked Finn.

"Yea" added Chef, "but they'll respawn back at their base; their health will be full until their time runs out."

As the Red Team were allowed to be given a few minutes head start, the members of the Red Team rushed toward where the Blue Team was located noticing the members of the Blue Team were prevented from leaving their base.

"Hey what's going on here?!" cried Sheen as he was purposely firing his weapon at the door, "How come I can't target them now?!"

"You have to be patient" said Deadpool.

"Just manning the fort" said Dale as he was setting himself up.

As the seconds ticked by the doors ended up opening, members of the Blue Team were at first confused what to do along with their Red Team counterparts.

"So I just fire a shot like this?" asked Sam as she was the sniper.

Sam ended up taking out Heinz who was a doctor, yet Heinz soon showed up back at the base.

"What just happened?!" cried Heinz.

"You just got fragged" laughed Chris as he was watching them in the base.

"Why that!" cried Heinz as he went out only to end up being back at the base again taken out by Sam again.

"Still here?" asked Chris, "Come on, this is your first challenge."

"But I keep on getting fragged!" cried Heinz.

"Whatever I'm heading out watching this with Chef" replied Chris as he headed out.

The Blue Team were finally able to move the payload thanks to the help of Deadpool who was purposely going silly nilly with his grenades.

"Ha, being a demo rocks!" laughed Deadpool as he took out a few members of the Red Team.

"Watch out for those sentry guns" said Molly as she came back from spying.

Suddenly the sentry guns built by Jimmy and Hiro began to fire trying to prevent the Blue Team from going further.

"Time for someone like me to handle this" laughed Marceline.

Marceline ended up going crazy using her flame thrower destroying the sentry guns that both Jimmy and Hiro had created, with that Deadpool along with the help of Janet and Libby who was healing them as a doctor helped push the payload to the first stage.

"Yea points!" laughed Deadpool.

But soon they were all whacked by Wally who had came in with a shovel knocking each one of them down.

"Ha you're going to have to get passed me!" laughed Wally who ended up knocking down Deadpool.

Deadpool ended up trying to fire his grenades, but for some reason they were not hitting Wally.

"Hey something doesn't make sense here" said Deadpool.

"Oh yea!" laughed Chris through a megaphone, "I forgot to mention doctors have the power to create an urber charge that makes the one they're healing temporarily invincible, sorry."

Soon poor Deadpool finds himself back at the Blue Team base.

"Come on we'll get them" said Libby as she charged up healing Deadpool.

"Yea time to give them a taste of their own medicine I'd always say" laughed Deadpool.

For the Blue Team they were on high hopes that they could get passed the Red Team's line of defenses to make a win for their first challenge.


	2. Urber Deadpool

Chapter 2: Urber Deadpool

Deadpool wanted to show off what he could do as a demo, so as Libby was healing him as a doctor he fired a few grenade rounds taking out Cindy Vortex, Ferb, and Manny.

"Ha, took down two scouts and a pyro!" laughed Deadpool, "Score!"

"Watch out sniper!" cried Libby as Sam tried to fire a shot at Deadpool.

Luckily for Deadpool he ended up finding a place to hide.

"Ha, nothing escapes me!" laughed Deadpool.

Suddenly Joseph who was a scout on the blue team was back stabbed by Jazmine.

"Spy!" cried Libby.

Deadpool ends up firing a grenade taking out Jazmine.

"Ha, score again!" laughed Deadpool, "I'm on a roll."

"Come on, I'm almost ready to release the urber charge" said Libby.

"Let's just make this dramatic then for the audience" laughed Deadpool.

Deadpool ended up going crazy as he fired grenades in the air randomly not caring who they'd hit on the Red Team, the payload cart was moving onto stage two giving more time for the Blue Team to get their act together.

"Come on push the cart!" cried Daphne who was a scout.

"What'd you think I'm trying to do" said Jake who was a soldier.

Soon Finn fired a rocket at both Jake and Daphne.

"This doesn't look good" said Jake as they ended up both getting fragged by a critical rocket that came toward them.

"Ha, I got two!" laughed Finn which he soon realized one of Deadpool's grenades were under him, "Ah nuts!"

"Score!" laughed Deadpool.

"Let's help move the cart!" said Libby, "They're taking out our side like flies."

Mac soon arrived as an engineer setting up a sentry gun which began to target the Red Team.

"About time" said Deadpool.

Soon it was time for Libby to unleash the urber charge which she did just that, Deadpool had a blue aura going around him along with Libby.

"Time to show them a thing or two!" laughed Deadpool.

Deadpool took out a broken bottle and started to literally wake poor Wally, along with Buford, Naruto and Dukey.

"Ha that's four points!" laughed Deadpool.

Soon the cart was heading to the final stage.

"Oh man we're going to win!" laughed Jake who came back from the base to help out his team.

Riley along with Dale ended up setting themselves up as snipers trying to prevent the Red Team from leaving their spawning area.

"It's so easy just like shooting sitting ducks!" laughed Dale.

"Ha just like back home" laughed Riley.

For the Ice King he was complaining too much to those on his team.

"I can't get through there are snipers out there!" cried the Ice King, "They fragged me three times even while I was in here!"

"Quit complaining" said Mandy as she was a pyro.

Mandy ended up having Gunther back her up as a doctor, they ended up avoiding the two snipers along with Deadpool who was still in his urber charge. Mandy used her flamethrower at those on the Blue Team, she ended up getting Joseph, Molly and Zim.

"It burns, it burns!" cried Zim.

Janet tried to fire a rocket at Mandy, but Mandy ended up using the flamethrower's alternate fire and deflected the rocket back at poor Janet.

"You need to get voted off you were absent a few seasons" said Mandy as she mocked Janet.

But Mandy soon was taken out by Deadpool who took down Gunther as well.

"Ha, dominating!" laughed Deadpool, "Nothing can stop me, I feel so alive!"

Soon the urber charge was wearing off, and just as soon as that happened poor Deadpool was taken down by Sam.

"Ha!" laughed Sam, "See if you can get back from that."

"Uh, I think we shouldn't celebrate" said Jimmy, "the cart is too close!"

"We can still stall for time and make it possible for us to win instead" continued Ferb.

"Great idea, we'll go with that" said Jimmy.

But that plan wouldn't last long, Deadpool ended up coming back from the blue base, he fired more grenade rounds taking out Scooby and Fred.

"Sorry had to do that but the game is a game!" laughed Deadpool.

For Chris and Chef they were observing the payload race from afar.

"Whoa, Deadpool is getting a good score in this round for his team" laughed Chris, "even if somehow his team doesn't even win."

"Mandy's catching up on the Red Team" added Chef.

"True" replied Chris.

It was just a few more seconds, for the Blue Team, Deadpool had arrived being backed up by not just Libby but also by Lee who was also a doctor.

"Ha, two doctors this time!" laughed Deadpool.

"Make that three!" laughed Kuki as she joined in.

Deadpool along with the trio of doctors ended up pushing the cart to where the payload would be, the payload fell crashing and exploding giving a win for the Blue Team.

"Yea, we won!" laughed Deadpool, "Time to get some extra frags!"

For the Red Team they were in a panic trying to avoid getting fragged yet most of them didn't make it, for the Ice King he complained way too much.

"Please don't hurt me!" cried the Ice King in a wimpy sound.

"Wrong answer!" laughed Deadpool as he started to beat up poor Ice King.

"Wow, it seems like the winner here is the Blue Team that'd receive immunity Red Team you're going to vote off someone" laughed Chris.

It was going to be a vote between Jimmy and the Ice King.

"Wow, Jimmy that plan of yours didn't really work but man everyone was annoyed by the Ice King's rants!" laughed Chris, "Which means Jimmy will be staying for another day. Ice King won't."

"What, this isn't fair!" cried the Ice King.

"And just how are we going to send off the loser home this time?" asked Chef.

"Good question we'll be sending them off in the Walk of Shame out and they'll never be heard from again" said Chris.

Poor Ice King indeed became the first one to be voted off as he took the long Walk of Shame out of the game.

"So stay tune for more surprises for this season here on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2!" laughed Chris.


	3. King of the Hill

Chapter 3: King of the Hill

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2, a brand new season, some newcomers like Deadpool and 16 joined together in two separate teams with nine separate classes. The first challenge a payload race by the Blue Team where the Red Team would try to stop them. Some proven their worthiness like Deadpool, while the Red Team had issues with the likes of the Ice King who complained at every turn.

In the end, the Ice King was voted off after Deadpool won it for the Blue Team. So who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2!

End of commentary.

Deadpool felt so good after the last challenge, Chris and Chef had both provided the bathroom in both the Red and Blue team areas as the confession area.

Confessions:

"Ha, I so rocked out there!" laughed Deadpool, "I am going to do this again, and again and again until I get the grand prize!"

"That Ice King was no help to us" said Sam, "heck I got more shots than anyone on my team where's my fair share?"

"Sam stole all of my shots!" cried Sissy who was also a sniper.

"Stupid Deadpool" said Wally as he was still feeling the bruises out there.

End of confessions.

As the contestants were heading to the main spawning area for their teams, it was going to be a special challenge.

"This time" said Chris as he was walking in the Blue Team's base, "will be a King of the Hill challenge."

"Each of you will try to man one capture point, you are to hold onto that capture point until time runs out" continued Chef who was giving instructions to the Red Team in their base.

"And the winning team will receive immunity" said both Chris and Chef to both the Red and Blue Teams.

As the contestants were released, the capture point wasn't really that much activated yet.

"I found it, I found it, wait why isn't this activated yet?" asked Timmy.

Suddenly grenades from Isabella were right beneath Timmy.

"Uh oh" said Timmy as he ended up getting fragged by Isabella.

"Ha, we can still frag them and try to gain the capture point before it becomes activated" said Isabella.

"Great thinking" added Phineas, "but I still wish we could find Perry, gee where is he anyway?"

For Perry who was still as 16 was spying on Heinz who was a doctor.

"16, why don't you go and be helpful and back stab those whom are guarding the point" said Heinz.

Perry ends up nodding.

"Say, that tail looks familiar" said Heinz as he noticed the platypus tail, "oh well that'd come to my mind as soon as I finish this challenge or not."

Heinz ended up charging up his urber charge for Zim who was in a mech suit making up for the heavy body.

"Zim thanks you for helping" laughed Zim.

"I could use one of these guys to takeover the Tri-State area" laughed Heinz, "when I'm done with this game."

"Less chatting more hitting" said Cindy McPherson.

Cindy McPherson ended up running with her bat swinging it at poor Isabella knocking her out.

"Ha, we're going to get the capture point!" laughed Cindy McPherson.

Mandy soon ended up catching Cindy McPherson on fire as she was being backed up by Gunther.

"Wha, wha" said Gunther.

"Yea another one down" said Mandy.

Zim soon began to use his guns on his mech targeting Mandy.

"You want some of this?!" screamed Zim as he began to fire.

Mandy and Gunther didn't seem to make it and soon the capture point belonged to the Blue Team.

"Ha, we're going to win again!" laughed Heinz.

Suddenly Heinz was taken out by Sam.

"I want a shot!" cried Sissy.

"Fine, you can take Zim" continued Sam.

Poor Zim became Sissy's first target and frag.

Finn along with Fred who was moving a sentry gun, and Hoagie with his began to setup shop, soon the capture point ended up belonging to the Red Team.

"Yea, we did it!" laughed Finn, "Now we just have to make sure nothing bad happens to this capture point."

Suddenly the sentry guns that Fred and Hoagie had planted were sabotaged by Perry as 16 who then back stabbed all three.

"That's an achievement right there!" laughed Deadpool who helped guard the capture point.

Perry then disguised himself as Dukey who was a pyro and began to try to back stab contestants on the Red Team until he ran into Naruto.

"Ha a fellow spy!" laughed Naruto who ended up back stabbing Perry who was still disguised.

"Good work" said Johnny.

Johnny ended up charging with Finn who had returned from the spawning area, along with Fred carrying his sentry gun. Deadpool had planted some mines and then denoted them remotely with his weapon taking out Fred again.

"Well at least I got one" said Deadpool who was fragged by a rocket from Finn.

Soon the capture point belonged to the Red Team again and time was ticking away.

"Zim demands more doctors!" roared Zim, "And an engineer, Dib I demand you take your sentry gun and help out!"

"Zim you're kind of bossing around people" said Dib.

"Oh really" said Zim.

"Just keep on going time is running short" said Abigail.

Abigail tried to do her best by firing grenades as she was a demo, yet Sissy soon had another lucky frag taking her out. Zim was too slow to act as he kept on bossing around other members of the Blue Team around even getting Deadpool annoyed soon time did run out and the Red Team won the challenge.

"Ha, yea we won!" laughed Finn, "Let's get them!"

"Oh no" said Jake as he closed his eyes as Finn smacked Jake with a shovel.

Zim soon was smacked by Finn as Finn ran into the Blue Team's base.

"Wow, it seems like the Red Team will win immunity, and this time the Blue Team shall vote off someone" laughed Chris.

Indeed it was going to be a choice between Timmy and Zim.

"Wow, Timmy you got the first one to be fragged from your team and Zim, bossing everyone around not a smart move on your part anyway the one who will stay for another night will be Timmy sorry Zim" laughed Chris.

"Zim will show everyone what I can do!" said Zim as he ended up taking the great Walk of Shame out.

"So what kind of crazy challenges will we come up with next? Find out here on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2!" laughed Chris.


	4. Capture the Flag

Chapter 4: Capture the Flag

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2, it was King of the Hill where our contestants fought for the battle and control of just one control point. Yep, it was a tough fought out battle, but in the end the Red Team won and the Blue Team ended up kicking out Zim.

So who'll be kicked out next? Find out here on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2!

End of commentary.

Members of the Red Team were thrilled that they had won their first challenge.

Confessions:

"I can't believe it, that we won!" laughed Sam.

"I still want to have more targets than Sam" said Sissy.

"We need to keep at it" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

As the contestants were waiting for both Chris and Chef, Chris and Chef brought them to their separate bases.

"Today's challenge is an old fashion capture the flag one except there is no flag but in an intelligence" said Chris as he explained it to the Red Team.

"The objective is to capture the intelligence of the opposing team and bring it back to your team's intelligence" said Chef as he was explaining to the Blue Team.

"Whoever scores the most points in this challenge will win immunity" said both Chris and Chef explaining to both teams separately.

As the challenge started, for the Red Team, Jimmy along with Hiro and Fred were setting up their sentry guns to make sure no one would steal the intelligence while Sam and Sissy were setting themselves out to take down anyone else as well, with the Blue Team it was a similar defense with Dib and Mac building their sentry guns, and Riley and Dale setting themselves up to take down anyone coming their way. Joseph made the first charge for the Blue Team as he headed toward the area where the Red Team was located.

"Ha, there it is!" laughed Joseph.

Joseph leaped down and immediately was fragged by Sam.

"Ha, got one!" laughed Sam.

"That was supposed to be mine!" cried Sissy.

"Go get one yourself" said Sam.

For the Red Team, Danny as a soldier ended up fragging both Timmy and Molly on his way, and as he turned the corner he noticed where Riley and Dale had set themselves up to take down anyone who'd steal the intelligence.

"Let's see if they like this!" said Danny as he took out his rocket launcher and fired a critical hit rocket targeting both Dale and Riley.

"This is going to hurt" sighed Dale.

Both Dale and Riley got fragged by Danny, but as Danny was about to head over, Dib ended up fragging him with a wrench.

"Wow, that's actually quite powerful" said Dib.

Dale and Riley ended up spawning in the spawning area and headed back to their positions.

"Don't you think he'd tell them our positions?" asked Riley.

"Nah" replied Dale.

A few moments later that didn't go well as Naruto who was a spy showed up and back stabbed both of them.

"And now for the intelligence" laughed Naruto as he leaped down he ended up taking down Dib and Mac, but as Naruto took off with the intelligence he realized he couldn't go invisible anymore nor disguise himself making him vulnerable to Deadpool who ended up fragging him with a grenade.

"Intelligence saved!" laughed Deadpool.

Deadpool who was backed up by Lee who was a doctor were guarding the intelligence until it went back to where it came from.

"Here they come!" cried Deadpool as he fired some grenades.

Deadpool ended up fragging Ferb who was a pyro, yet Ferb was about to light both Deadpool and Lee on fire.

"Fire, fire, oh wait you got that fancy healing gizmo to stop the flames!" laughed Deadpool.

"Lucky us" added Lee.

But their luck soon ran out as Buford who was a scout had acquired a baseball and a bat, he fired the ball hitting Deadpool who was quite dizzy, then he whacked Lee and then Deadpool fragging them both with the bat. Buford ended up taking the intelligence and heading back to the Red base.

"Yea, score!" laughed Buford.

Pretty soon it was back and forth between the two teams, the Red Team kept on scoring while the Blue Team only scored once because of Deadpool's efforts.

"Hey, how come they're ahead" said Deadpool as he was noticing the scoreboard.

"Someone isn't doing their job" said Janet.

"Like who?" asked Deadpool.

Deadpool along with Janet as they glared at their defenses noticed Dale was trying to force Riley to stay in the same spot, but every time they did they got fragged by someone on the Red Team.

"I say we keep on staying there" said Dale.

"And I'm saying we're doing no favor for our team" said Riley.

"You there" said Deadpool referring to Dale.

"What, me?" asked Dale.

"Change your position or I am going to get the others in our team to vote you off" said Janet as she began to order Dale around.

"That's what I said to him" added Riley.

"Listen, no one tells me what to do" said Dale.

But as Dale walked out of the spawning area, he ended up getting back stabbed by Naruto again who was a spy.

"Come on" said Chris as he was on the megaphone, "time is almost up!"

Deadpool sadly had to take the defense position that Dale would not take, he ended up laying proxy mines out on the intelligence.

"Let's see if they can get by these!" laughed Deadpool.

Soon Carl came in who was a heavy, he ended up using his large machine gun to take down Dib and Mac, but as soon as Carl tried to grab the intelligence, Deadpool detonated the mines fragging poor Carl.

"Ha!" laughed Deadpool.

But as Deadpool soon stepped out to try to put more mines, he was back stabbed by Jazmine who was a spy and ended up taking the intelligence, Riley saw his chance and ended up taking the shot fragging Jazmine.

"Yea that's how you do it" laughed Riley.

But time wasn't on the Blue Team's side and as it ticked away, the Red Team won anyway because of their higher point score.

"Man, we still lost!" cried Riley who ended up getting hit by a rocket as he was trying to hide from the Red Team members.

Soon it was time to vote off someone on the Blue Team again a choice between Dale and Riley.

"Wow, Riley, you along with Dale got fragged pretty much while you were in the same positions" said Chris.

"Excuse me, I was trying to do my work I wanted to move!" roared Riley.

"Which is why Dale will be voted off" laughed Chris.

"But, you need a sniper, your team only has one" said Dale.

"And we don't need one that whines too much" said Janet.

Poor Dale ends up taking the Walk of Shame out.

"Ha, until next time here on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2!" laughed Chris.


	5. Dual Payloads

Chapter 5: Dual Payloads

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2, it was a capture the flag challenge for our contestants but in the form of capturing the other side's intelligence and bringing it back to theirs. The Blue Team had some members like Dale that didn't want to change their position and for the Red Team they ended up winning and dominating the challenge!

For the Blue Team poor Dale ended up getting voted off so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2!

End of commentary.

Janet had hoped that once Dale was gone that things would pick up for the Blue Team.

Confessions:

"We have to try harder if we're going to win this one" said Janet.

"Man, I cannot believe someone was able to back stab me in the last challenge" said Deadpool.

"Ha, can't believe I nailed Deadpool!" laughed Jazmine.

End of confessions.

As the contestants headed to their bases they were being instructed by Chef and Chris, Chef who was in the Red Team base this time and Chris in the Blue Team base.

"Today's challenge is a dual payload race, you are going to have to defend your base and push the payload cart to the other base" continued Chef.

"Blah, blah, blah to make things short for you it's just like if you pushed one cart like in the first challenge except the other team has one too" continued Chris.

"Whoever pushes the cart first to the other team's base wins immunity!" said both Chris and Chef.

As the challenge began, Jimmy ended up carrying his sentry gun to help out Ferb, Phineas, Naruto and Scooby whom were pushing the Red Team's payload.

"Here whey come!" said Scooby as he noticed members of the Blue Team were trying to stop them.

Janet ended up firing a rocket, yet Scooby ended up using a rocket shooting himself on the ground and flying in the air where he soon fired another rocket at poor Janet.

"Whea take that!" laughed Scooby as he fragged her.

Daphne soon came in for the Blue Team as a scout and ended up swinging her bat pretty hard sending poor Scooby flying fragging him.

"Sorry Scooby!" said Daphne.

"Hey an achievement!" laughed Deadpool.

Deadpool soon fired his grenades at the Red Team's payload cart hoping to prevent it from advancing for the Blue Team, Tak who was a heavy along with Cindy McPhearson who was a scout, Irwin a spy and Frida another scout were pushing their payload.

"Come on" said Cindy McPhearson, "here they come!"

Cindy Vortex a rival scout to McPhearson tried to swing her bat at her, but McPhearson ended up knocking her out and fragging her. Perry a.k.a. 16 ended up appearing to help out push the Blue Team's payload.

"Come on, just back stab them if the other team tries something" said Cindy McPhearson.

Perry ends up nodding and ends up becoming invisible.

"Yo, where did 16 go?" asked Irwin as he didn't know how to be a spy very well.

Poor Irwin ends up getting fragged by Sam.

"Ha, score!" laughed Sam.

But as Sam ends up trying to get more ammo, she ends up getting back stabbed by Perry.

"Achievement!" laughed Deadpool as he noticed it.

Perry however ends up getting fragged by Sissy as Sissy uses the sniper class's machete.

"So, you thought you could sneak up on me like that" said Sissy.

Perry sadly ends up back at the spawning area with Irwin.

"I'm too afraid to go out there yo, how about showing me a few pointers?" asked Irwin.

Perry ends up sighing and has Irwin come along, they both go invisible and try to help out push their team's payload by back stabbing any Red Team members. Mandy however ends up lighting those whom were pushing the payload on fire with her flamethrower along with Perry and Irwin.

"Wow, didn't realize there were a few spies here" said Mandy.

Deadpool ends up firing a few mines beneath Mandy where he ends up detonating them fragging her.

"Ha, time to push this cart" laughed Deadpool.

Billy ends up joining pushing the payload cart as a soldier.

"Wow, I can't believe you got Mandy!" laughed Billy to Deadpool.

"Heck yea, I am an expert!" laughed Deadpool.

"Expect at getting back stabbed you mean!" laughed Jazmine who was invisible right behind them.

Jazmine ends up back stabbing both Deadpool and Billy.

"Cart halted!" laughed Jazmine as she ends up becoming invisible again.

Yet for Jazmine she ends up getting fragged by Riley who noticed the incident and was lucky enough to frag her while she was invisible.

"Another achievement!" laughed Deadpool as he arrived back from the spawning area.

For the Red Team, they were on a roll as they pushed the payload to the second stage giving them more time.

"Almost there" said Fred.

Fred ends up getting whacked by a ball that Daphne uses to strike him, she then frags him with her bat and leaps out of the way as Jimmy tries to fire back with his shotgun from the engineer class.

"Have to catch me" laughed Daphne.

Daphne ends up dodging a number of proxy mines setup by Isabella, she ends up whacking Danny as he changes to a demo class coming right out of the spawning area.

"Ha, nothing can stop me!" laughed Daphne.

"Except me!" said Danielle as she was a spy back stabbing and fragging Daphne.

Soon however time was up as for the Blue Team they ended up losing again, the remaining members of the Blue Team ran for cover trying to avoid getting fragged by the Red Team. Irwin was in a corner as Mandy found him.

"Time to say bye, bye" said Mandy as she put him on fire.

"Oh, do me next!" laughed Billy.

"Okay" said Mandy as she turned her flamethrower on Billy.

"Yea, fire, fire, fire!" laughed Billy as he ended up leaping into some water trying to put out the flames.

Soon it was time for the Blue Team to vote off someone a choice between Irwin and Billy.

"Wow, Billy, can't believe at the last minute you wanted to get fragged by Mandy" laughed Chris.

"Yea it was fun!" laughed Billy.

"But you will be the one who'll stay another night because it's Irwin that'd go instead" continued Chris.

"You are a lousy spy" said Janet as poor Irwin took the Walk of Shame out.

"Ha, until next time here on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2!" laughed Chris.


	6. Surprise Aftermath Hosts

Chapter 6: Surprise Aftermath Hosts

It was for the first time the first aftermath for the season with Geoff giving a recap to the audience.

Geoff's commentary:

It's great to have you all back here on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2 the Aftermath with some surprise co-hosts with us! Yep it's going to be quite a season filled with many surprises! And much, much more! After all we still got our favorite Gunther out there along with new favorites like Deadpool and 16 so stay tune for more here on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2!

End of commentary.

Indeed as the Aftermath began, there were several co-hosts that were helping out Geoff and Bridgette.

"Welcome to a new entire season!" laughed Geoff, "I'm your host along with Bridgette my co-host."

"And these are some of our other co-hosts that have tagged along" said Bridgette, "like Ms. Bellum last season's champion and the two Zaks, along with Nigel Uno."

"Hold it" said Denziel Crocker, "I'm a co-host too, all because I keep on hearing how Timmy Turner is somehow on a reality show and I am not?!"

"Yea, what's up with that" added Vicky.

"Oh yea, we had to bring them along just so they won't cause trouble" continued Geoff.

"I demand that if this reward is 250 million dollars I want to be part of it" said Denziel, "because there is no way that Timmy Turner could continuously remain on a reality show for so long without the help of FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

"Twerp has connections" said Vicky, "not magical powers."

"Yea Vicky's right on that" laughed Geoff, "but let's for a moment take a look at the recent losers that were voted off."

From the back Jorgen ended up bringing out the Ice King, Dale, Irwin and Zim.

"This is not fair!" roared Zim, "Zim was just making suggestions when that Janet poked around me."

"Hey she did the same thing to me too" added Dale.

"Let's role a few clips about that" said Geoff.

As the clip rolled it showed the losers getting constantly fragged while they were out and about in the challenge.

"Wow, I guess you guys were getting fragged out there quite a bit" laughed Geoff.

"Yea, but that Janet was a nasty one on our team" said Dale.

"It's because of her I'm here" added Zim.

"So why were you kicked off first?" asked Geoff to the Ice King.

"Well I kind of complained too much" laughed the Ice King.

"Yes you did" laughed Geoff.

"Heck, I wouldn't mind if he were kicked off first" laughed Zak Monday.

"Hey now, that's kind of mean" said the Ice King.

"So what are you going to do about it?" laughed Zak Monday.

"Enough!" roared a voice.

"Did you say something Jorgen?" asked Geoff.

"No" replied Jorgen.

"It's me you fools" said Gray Mann as he appeared.

"Wait a second, who the heck are you?" asked Geoff.

"Name's Gray Mann" continued Gray as he entered the scene, "I run Mann Co now."

"So you're the guy that signed the contract for Chris right?" asked Geoff.

"The very one" laughed Gray.

"Sweet!" laughed Geoff.

"Say what the heck do you have on your back?" asked Denziel.

"Oh this thing it keeps me alive I'm over a hundred years old" said Gray which everyone started to laugh, "no seriously I'm that old."

"And you didn't use any magic?" asked Denziel.

"No magic science" replied Gray.

"Oh, I see" said Denziel.

"Well that's all we have for today here on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2 the Aftermath until next time!" laughed Geoff.

Gray Mann was pleased with how the season was going as he headed back he met up with Chris and Chef.

"I must say I'm impressed with your contestants this season" laughed Gray.

"You still have that 250 million dollar grand prize waiting for them?" asked Chris.

"I have it stored away" continued Gray.

"So what sort of surprises are we going to toss them next?" asked Chef.

"Good question" said Gray.

Gray Mann then showed both Chris and Chef the experimental animals that were going to be brought out pretty soon.

"These are little companions that our contenders will have to pal around soon" laughed Gray, "some of them are less cooperative than others."

"Nice" laughed Chris.

Gray Mann then shows them a room filled with his robots.

"These are my creations" said Gray to both Chris and Chef.

"Those are quite a lot of robots" laughed Chris.

"Yes they are" laughed Gray, "and they obey me."

"Uh, when we get to that stage could we please take some brand of control over them, because you know only we know what our contestants might be thinking on the field" said Chris.

"Well I wouldn't say no to you two" laughed Gray as he handed them a pair of remote controls, "but remember I always have the master controls be kept with me. No one knows about it but us."

Gray Mann indeed was plotting future challenges for the contestants with the approval of both Chris and Chef, for the contestants for the Blue Team things were looking grim as three of their own members were kicked off, Janet wasn't pleased.

"For once I'd like to take control over things" said Janet as she marched in her soldier suit.

"You're not doing it right" said the Blue Soldier as he noticed Janet was making mistakes, "you're supposed to call them maggots for failing!"

"That's kind of harsh" said Janet to the Blue Soldier.

"Well I'm sorry, but it's how it should be done, maybe I should sign up to be part of the Blue Team but not as an official contestant" continued the Blue Soldier, "just to show you that I can do it."

"Fine" said Janet as she growled back at the Blue Soldier.


	7. Janet versus Blue Soldier

Chapter 7: Janet versus Blue Soldier

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2, it was a Dual Payload race between the two teams where some members of each team had to do more work than others. Sadly for the Blue Team there was one member that didn't pull his entire weight and that was Irwin who ended up getting voted off in the end after the Blue Team's payload didn't make it and the Red Team's one did instead.

So who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2!

End of commentary.

The Blue Soldier wasn't pleased with Janet's role as a soldier.

Confessions:

"She is a disgrace to the uniform, I can be a better soldier than that maggot!" roared the Blue Soldier.

"He's such an amateur" said Janet, "I've already learned all what this class can do."

"Wow, sounds like Janet and the Blue Soldier don't like each other, that'd bring in some Total Drama!" laughed Chris.

End of confessions.

As the contestants were gearing up for the next challenge it was going to be a special delivery challenge which both Chris and Chef were giving the details in to both teams in their bases.

"Uh, Blue Soldier why are you here?" asked Chris to the Blue Soldier.

"I am going to show these maggots how to run a team" replied the Blue Soldier.

"But you're not signing up to be a contestant?" asked Chris.

"Heck no" replied the Blue Soldier.

"Okay then" continued Chris, "anyway this challenge you'll have to make a special delivery."

"You'll have to grab what is known as the Australium" said Chef in the Red Team's base.

"Then take that Australium and dump it in the hatch of the rocket" continued Chris in the Blue Team's base.

"Yea, yea, I know this one" laughed the Blue Soldier.

"Whoever gets the Australium first into the rocket's hatch wins immunity!" said both Chris and Chef.

As the challenge ends up starting, for the Blue Team, the Blue Soldier ends up leading the charge, he notices Manny as a scout waiting for the Australium to be ready to be picked up and fires a rocket fragging poor Manny.

"Ha, you frag like that!" laughed the Blue Soldier.

Janet not happy that the Blue Soldier was leading decided to take matters into her own hands, she ends up grabbing the Australium.

"Hey, follow orders maggot!" roared the Blue Soldier.

"Make me!" laughed Janet as she went off.

Janet ended up firing a rocket at Sam who was a sniper trying to take her down.

"I'm finally going to have my chance to take the shot" said Sissy who was a fellow sniper.

Sissy however missed.

"Ah nuts" said Sissy.

Janet was almost about to make it as she ended up on the platform being raised and dodging the rockets, bullets, grenades and flames from the Red Team.

"Ha, I'm going to finally do it!" laughed Janet.

"You disobeyed a direct order!" roared the Blue Soldier as he ended up on the platform.

"But we're going to win!" continued Janet.

"I do not care, you disobeyed a direct order!" continued the Blue Soldier who was getting angrier by the moment.

Soon Sissy had a lucky break and fired a single shot fragging both Janet and the Blue Soldier at once.

"Yes!" laughed Sissy.

"Wow, that was a nice shot" said Sam as she came back from the spawning area.

Both the Blue Soldier and Janet were not happy.

"This is your fault maggot, you got us fragged" said the Blue Soldier.

"Hey I almost had it until you butt yourself in!" roared Janet.

"You want me to show you how it's done well fine let's see it then" laughed the Blue Soldier.

When the Australium ended up going back to where it once was, the Blue Soldier then grabbed the Australium and began to blast away the Red Team members, poor Fred ended up getting blasted away along with his sentry gun.

"Ha take that maggot!" laughed the Blue Soldier.

Soon the Blue Soldier was on the platform along with a few other members of the Blue Team with Libby as a doctor healing the Blue Soldier, Tak a heavy and Cindy McPhearson as a scout.

"Ha, there is nothing in this world that'd stop us!" laughed the Blue Soldier.

That is until Danny who ended up changing his class to a demo fired some remote grenades beneath them on the platform.

"Uh oh" said the Blue Soldier.

Danny soon denoted the grenades resulting in four frags, soon the Blue Soldier ended up at the spawning area.

"Well how did that go for you?" asked Janet.

"I don't want to talk about it" replied the Blue Soldier.

"The Red Team has the Australium!" cried Heinz, "We have to stop them!"

"Let's teach those maggots a lesson" laughed the Blue Soldier as he put his difference aside with Janet.

As they charged out, Mindy as a scout was the one holding the Australium on the platform there were Mandy as a pyro; Scooby as a soldier; and Isabella as a demo.

"Ha, nothing can get past us!" laughed Isabella.

"Yep" added Mandy as she used the reverse option on the flamethrower to repel Deadpool's grenades.

"Hey that's not fair" said Deadpool.

"And this isn't either" said Sam as she ended up fragging Deadpool.

"Time to make the Blue Team losers again!" laughed Mindy.

Both Chef and Chris were watching the challenge.

"Wow, it looks like the Red Team's going to win again" laughed Chris.

"Heck yea" laughed Chef.

But as the Red Team members thought they were on the verge of victory, Heinz along with Libby who had charged up their urber guns ended up using them on both Janet and the Blue Soldier who ended up firing critical hit rockets.

"Uh oh" said Scooby.

Those on the platform for the Red Team were all fragged and the Australium returned, Deadpool ended up getting even by the Red Team as he grabbed the Australium first, he then raced to the platform, up there he was protected by Janet, the Blue Soldier, Libby and Heinz, Perry being as 16 was on the ground as a spy back stabbing Red Team members whom were trying to take them off.

"Those losers are going to win!" cried Mindy.

"Zip it and find a way to get them off the platform!" roared Mandy.

"You zip it" replied Mindy.

Soon both Mandy and Mindy were back stabbed by Perry.

For the Blue Team it was a victory finally for them.

"Yea, we did it!" laughed Deadpool.

Deadpool leaped down and started to bash the remaining members of the Red Team with a broken bottle.

"Wow, Red Team" said Chris as it was time to vote off someone being a choice between Mandy and Mindy, "I'm rather shocked that you were defeated and Mandy, Mindy you nearly gave the Red Team the win."

"If she didn't argue we wouldn't have been back stabbed" said Mandy.

"Which is why Mindy will be voted off" laughed Chris.

"Bye loser" laughed Scooby.

Mindy ended up taking the Walk of Shame out.

"Ha, that was quite a challenge until next time here on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2!" laughed Chris.


	8. Blood Moon Magic

Chapter 8: Blood Moon Magic

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2, it was indeed a fight between the two teams to get the Australium into the rocket to blast it off to space! But for the Blue Team there was a fight between Janet and the Blue Soldier who didn't like how Janet ran things on her team so the Blue Soldier decided to just jump in.

At first those two fought each other instead of the other team, but when the Red Team was about to win they surprised everyone along with even protecting Deadpool in the end to make a win for their team and poor Mindy ended up getting voted off from her team in the end.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2!

End of commentary.

As the two teams were in their bases night fell quite fast where Chris and Chef showed up separately at their bases with white ghost costumes on.

"Ooo, in this challenge is a full moon but not just any full moon a Blood Moon!" laughed Chris an evil manner to the Red Team.

"What's so special of a Blood Moon or a full moon at all in this season?" asked Mandy.

"A good question anything dark can happen" laughed Chris in a sinister manner.

"And when I mean anything, anything can go" laughed Chef in the Blue Team base.

"But the same rules for capturing the King of the Hill challenge still applies so whoever wins immunity wins it the usual way but if you grab the Bombinomicon we'll give your team a special reward" laughed Chris in a sinister manner, "bwahaha!"

Confessions:

"Wow, Chris was creepy" said Isabella.

"Heck I'm going to get that Bombinomicon first!" laughed Deadpool.

End of confessions.

As the challenge begin the two teams rolled right on out waiting for the control point to be ready, but something was different aside from being at night and the Blood Moon, Merasmus had arrived on the scene.

"Hey who the heck is he, Chef didn't say anything about this" said Janet.

"SILENCE!" roared Merasmus, "Before the control point becomes available, I Merasmus the great and powerful wizard will spin the Wheel of Fate!"

Merasmus ends up spinning it landing it on Ubercharge for everyone.

"Ubercharge it is!" laughed Merasmus as he ended up disappearing.

"Come on die, get fragged!" cried Deadpool as he was waking Scooby with a bottle.

"Hey, I'm trying too" said Scooby as he was using a shovel on Deadpool while the two were on the control point.

But soon Isabella fired rounds of grenades as the Ubercharge wore off, along with Gaz as a fellow demo on the Blue Team did as well.

"Uh oh" said Scooby as both Scooby and Deadpool were fragged.

Gaz soon took the lead on the control point being backed up by the Blue Soldier, Jake as a fellow soldier and Lee as a doctor.

"Ha, looks like we're going to get lucky again" laughed Gaz.

Soon Merasmus appeared again.

"Ha, the all powerful Merasmus has returned!" laughed Meramus as he then spun the wheel of fate, "I give you all large heads!"

"Ah nuts" said Gaz as she didn't like this one bit.

Sam soon ended up fragging Gaz.

"Hey Merasmus helped me that time" laughed Sam.

"He helped me too" added Sissy as she fragged poor Lee as he was standing on the point.

"Stand on the point maggots!" cried the Blue Soldier who was then fragged by Sam.

Soon a portal opened up that was right in front of the control point, as Deadpool headed up he was confused on whether or not he'd go through the portal or defend the point.

"Hey Dib, built me a sentry gun I'm going through the portal" laughed Deadpool.

"Wait!" cried Dib as he was trying to stop Deadpool.

Deadpool soon reached Skull Island, but he wasn't alone, Mandy was there with him.

"Aw, you got here too?!" cried Deadpool.

"Less talking I want to see this Bombinomicon for myself" said Mandy.

As the two put their differences aside and dodged the hazards on Skull Island they made it to the Bombinomicon.

"Ha, about time someone found me" laughed the Bombinomicon, "but only one of you may have me."

"Easy!" laughed Deadpool as he used a grenade to frag poor Mandy.

Deadpool soon grabs the Bombinomicon and then finds himself teleported back to where he notices his team was losing and the Red Team was gaining control of the control point.

"So what the heck will you want me to do?" asked the Bombinomicon.

"How about bomb the Red Team!" laughed Deadpool.

"Good idea!" laughed the Bombinomicon.

Poor Fred, along with Scooby, Jimmy, Danny as a demo, Buford and Hoagie suddenly soon felt the fury of the bombs from the Bombinomicon.

"Control point will be ours again!" laughed Deadpool as he and the others on the Blue Team gained control of the control point.

"Ah so you found my book!" laughed Merasmus as he appeared and took it from Deadpool.

"Hey give it back" said Deadpool.

"Make me" laughed Merasmus.

"He has the book!" cried Mandy, "Fire at the wizard!"

"Wait!" cried Merasmus.

Both teams soon concentrated their firepower on Merasmus, Johnny ended up firing a critical hit rocket forcing Merasmus to drop the Bombinomicon.

"Ha, it's going to be mine again!" laughed Deadpool as he raced to get it.

"No it's mine!" cried Johnny as the two struggled over the book, Merasmus had enough with them.

"Enough!" cried Merasmus, "I know a way to stop them by making everyone dance!"

Merasmus soon spun the wheel of fate and soon it landed on making everyone dance.

"Cannot stop dancing!" cried Sissy.

"I hate this magic!" cried Johnny.

"I'm breaking a sweat!" cried Dukey.

"Me too!" cried Scooby.

"Whaa!" cried Gunther as she was getting tired of dancing.

"Someone stop this dancing!" cried the Blue Soldier.

"I'm trying!" cried Molly.

Soon Merasmus disappeared with the book returning it to Skull Island, yet on the other hand the Blue Team ended up holding their ground, and time was ticking for the Red Team.

"We got one last chance!" cried Buford.

Buford along with Manny, Finn, Isabella and Wally all charged at the control point, Wally ended up smacking Deadpool with a shovel fragging him.

"Ha, take that!" laughed Wally.

Finn tried to fire a rocket at Jake who was a rival soldier on the Blue Team, but Jake was able to dodge and fire a rocket fragging Finn and Manny.

"Sorry about that Finn just doing my job" said Jake.

Buford soon confronted Janet, the two began to wrestle for control over the Control Point, but as Buford thought he was going to have the upper hand Merasmus appeared again.

"Ha time for the Wheel of Fate!" cried Merasmus.

"Aw man just when I was going to win!" cried Buford.

Soon the wheel landed on critical hits where Janet soon gave poor Buford a critical hit with knocking him out with her shovel along with doing the same with Isabella and other Red Team members, after the time was up the Blue Team had won the challenge again.

"Ha, we won!" laughed Janet.

After the remaining Red Team members were fragged it was time for the Red Team to vote off someone being a choice between Mandy and Buford.

"Well, Mandy I'm surprised you are here so early in the season" laughed Chris.

"I nearly had the Bombinomicon if it were not for Deadpool" said Mandy.

"And I would have won it for our team if it were not for Merasmus!" cried Buford.

"Which is why Mandy will be staying for another day and Buford will take the Walk of Shame home" laughed Chris.

Poor Buford soon heads off in the Walk of Shame.

"Well that was a surprise evening challenge until next time here on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2!" laughed Chris.


	9. Going Medieval

Chapter 9: Going Medieval

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2, it was Blood Moon Magic time with our friendly neighborhood wizard Merasmus and his Wheel of Fate that gave our contestants a number of surprises especially poor Buford who thought he could have the upper hand with the Blue Team until Janet gave Buford a critical hit fragging him at the very last minute before he could capture the point.

In the end, Buford was voted off from his team, who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2!

End of commentary.

The two teams were led to a castle for the next upcoming challenge.

Confessions:

"There better be no surprises that'd prevent our team from winning" said Mandy.

"Ha, that last challenge was out of this world, I like having a big head!" laughed Sheen.

"A big head on the Blue Team made it easier for me to frag them" laughed Sissy.

End of confessions.

As the two teams awaited for Chef and Chris for instructions in their base they found out they couldn't use any of their weapons except for melee.

"Hey how come we can't use any of the other weapons?" asked Molly.

"It's a Medieval challenge" continued the Blue Soldier.

"That is correct" laughed Chris as he showed up in a Robin Hood outfit, "because today's challenge will be a Medieval challenge."

"Same concept in capturing a point" said Chef as he was instructing the Red Team, "but you cannot ever be able to use any of your non-melee weapons.

"Whoever captures the main point wins immunity for their team" said both Chris and Chef to both teams.

As the two teams headed off, the capture point was waiting to be available.

"This is hard without a sentry gun" said Jimmy.

Soon Jimmy was backstabbed by Perry as he was invisible at the time.

"Apparently spies can still become invisible" said Hiro as he ends up fragging Perry with his wrench.

"Hey look I am just using my hands to heal my teammates, I have magical hands!" laughed Heinz.

The Blue Team ended up capturing the point as they ended up having Tak literally punch out Hiro fragging him as she was backed up by Heinz and Riley who had a machete with him.

"Ha this is pretty cool" laughed Riley as he noticed how large the machete was.

"Glad you like it" said the Blue Soldier, "man this point."

For the Red Team they needed a comeback after the last challenge, Cindy Vortex ended up racing to the point and noticed Cindy McPhearson had arrived on the Blue Team's side to guard the point.

"Time to show her what I am made out of" said Cindy Vortex.

Cindy Vortex ended up firing a ball knocking Cindy McPhearson, she then came running in and knocking McPhearson with the bat fragging her. Riley charged at Cindy Vortex with his machete, but she ended up hitting him with her bat knocking him out.

"Time to punch out your lights" laughed Tak.

"I'm afraid not" laughed Scooby as he whacked Tak with a shovel as he was right behind her.

Both of them then proceeded to frag poor Heinz and the Blue Soldier. Soon other members of the Red Team arrived at the point, Jimmy came back from the spawning area along with Hiro.

"Man it's tough being an engineer without a sentry gun" said Hiro.

"Hey, at least us scouts can whack them with a bat" laughed Manny.

Shaggy who was a spy on the Blue Team noticed the point was being occupied by Red Team members including Scooby.

"You know you better go and do your job as a spy" said Sheen, "even though you're friends with that dog."

"Hey man, like cut it out okay, I'm heading off see" said Shaggy as he goes invisible.

Shaggy along with Perry as spies creep up to the point.

"Like, you go that way and I'll go this way" said Shaggy to Perry who nods.

Shaggy ends up being lucky and creeps up on Mandy who then backstabs her.

"Ha, lucky break!" laughed Shaggy.

"Nice one" said Scooby.

"Zoinks, Scooby!" cried Shaggy as he noticed Perry was going to backstab him.

Too late for Scooby as he was backstabbed by Perry who shook his head as he was literally giving a warning to his friend, but luckily for Shaggy he was forgiven as the Blue Team took the point back from the Red Team.

"Son that there was an act of betrayal to our team" said the Blue Soldier to Shaggy.

"But me and Scooby are friends" said Shaggy.

"I do not care private, Daphne has friends fighting on the other side and she didn't make the same mistake you did pal, I'm watching you" said the Blue Soldier.

Poor Shaggy disappointed by this, for the Red Team they ended up charging back into action, Mandy who ends up leading the charge with an axe in her hand ends up fragging the Blue Soldier.

"Who's food for those flies now?" laughed Mandy.

Mandy soon ends up confronting Deadpool.

"A battle for the point, oh boy, guess what nifty weapon I got the Eyelander Sword!" laughed Deadpool as he showed it off, "Time to show that there only could be one!"

Deadpool and Mandy both end up clashing for Cindy Vortex she ends up getting fragged by Cindy McPhearson for revenge.

"Ha that was for the last time you fragged me!" laughed Cindy McPhearson.

"Achievement!" laughed Deadpool as he was fighting Mandy.

Yet for Cindy McPhearson she was knocked out by Jimmy who used his wrench to do the job, the other Red Team members were backed up by both Sam and Sissy who used their machetes to get rid of the Blue Team members soon only leaving Deadpool as the sole Blue Team member on the point.

"Aw nuts" said Deadpool who was then fragged by Mandy.

Time was ticking away and before the Blue Team knew it the Red Team had one.

"Victory goes to the Red Team and the Blue Team will be voting off someone!" laughed Chris.

Indeed for the Blue Team it was going to be a choice between Deadpool and Shaggy.

"Heck, why the heck am I here, all I said was achievement when Cindy McPhearson got even with Ms. Vortex" said Deadpool.

"True, but you've been saying it too much it's kind of annoying, but that's not the reason why you'll be voted off because Shaggy will be voted off."

"What, me?!" cried Shaggy.

"Son, you didn't do your job as a good soldier, therefore you must haste out" said the Blue Soldier who had lobbied the Blue Team to vote Shaggy off.

Poor Shaggy ends up taking the Walk of Shame out.

"Ha, it looks like the Red Team is on the upswing but for how long? Find out here on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2!" laughed Chris.


	10. Fred Defects?

Chapter 10: Fred Defects?

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2, it was going Medieval meaning our contestants only had to use melee weapons when it came to taking a control point from the other team. Yep, both teams went up against each other in a battle for a control point, for the Blue Team however they had to Shaggy to thank for losing a control point when he was too friendly toward Scooby, in the end Shaggy got voted off.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2!

End of commentary.

As the contestants were ready for the next upcoming challenge, both Chef and Chris were heading to a sawmill setting where the contestants gathered in their teams.

"So today's challenge will be a simple capture the flag" continued Chris while in the Red Team base.

"Like before, but you better be careful of the hazards" said Chef in the Blue Team.

"Whoever scores the most points before time runs out wins immunity" said both Chris and Chef.

As the contestants head off, the engineers of both teams set out on foot to guard the intelligence, Jimmy, Hiro and Fred from the Red Team built their sentry guns, while for the Blue Team, Dib along with Mac did the same with theirs being backed up by Riley who was a sniper ready to take down any intruders. For the Red Team they had hoped to get the upper hand again, Mandy ended up using the alternate fire power on her flamethrower and ended up pushing poor Gaz into a sawmill blade fragging her.

"Ha, this one is too easy" laughed Mandy.

Mandy however gets fragged by Janet who ends up firing a rocket at her, Scooby ends up coming in along with Ferb as a fellow pyro backing Scooby up.

"Yea, good job" laughed Scooby as poor Janet was fragged by Ferb by being set on fire.

Scooby along with Ferb raced to the Blue Team's area and noticed it being guarded by sentry guns.

"Need some help?" asked Naruto who was a spy for the Red Team.

"Yea" added Scooby.

Naruto ended up turning invisible, he ended up backstabbing poor Riley, Mac and Dib and sabotaging the sentry guns enabling Scooby to grab the intelligence.

"All yours" laughed Naruto.

"Great" laughed Scooby.

Scooby dashed away with Ferb while Naruto was helping them to keep cover as a spy by backstabbing any Blue Team members that came their way eventually Scooby headed back to his base scoring a point for them.

"Yea we did it!" laughed Scooby.

However their victory was lived shortly as Deadpool rained down grenades and mines where he ended up fragging Jimmy, Fred, Hiro, Scooby and Ferb.

"Score, five frags for me!" laughed Deadpool who ended up grabbing the Red Team's intelligence and headed off.

Deadpool ended up taking out his sword and sliced Wally who was trying to stop him fragging poor Wally.

"Ha, so long loser!" laughed Deadpool.

Deadpool finally made it back to the base where the Blue Team had rebuilt the sentry guns.

"Score!" laughed Deadpool.

It was dead even like that throughout the challenge going back and forth between the two teams, for Fred he had just about enough, he decided to take matters into his own hands as he fragged Janet on his way to the intelligence area for the Blue Team he ended up taking out a shotgun and ended up fragging Dib, Mac, Riley and the sentry guns but as Fred was about to grab the intelligence for the Blue Team something was wrong he wasn't picking it up.

"Hey, what's going on here?" asked Fred.

"Hey look we got another engineer!" laughed Deadpool.

"What, no!" cried Fred.

"Oh yea!" laughed Chris on the megaphone, "We forgot to mention during this season anything can happen including you switching teams at random for no apparent reason!"

Poor Fred couldn't believe what just happened as he sat down not happy about it, Dib along with Mac who had come right out of the spawning area noticed Fred was now on their side.

"He doesn't look happy" said Dib.

"Of course he doesn't" said Mac.

"Come on son, make yourself useful" said the Blue Soldier as he was trying to motivate Fred, "it's not bad, it happens to me sometimes."

"Yea come on up Fred" said Daphne as she was trying to cheer him up.

"Alright, I'll do it for you" said Fred as he got up to construct an extra sentry gun.

For the Red Team, Jimmy couldn't believe they lost Fred like that.

"Impossible?!" cried Jimmy.

"Yea, I know" added Scooby.

"There is just sadly no way he can come back" sighed Jazmine.

"Oh well, he'll just become my target then" laughed Sam.

As the Red Team were forced to regroup and defend their intelligence, Perry being 16 as a spy had infiltrated the Red Team base, time was ticking and the two teams were still even on the score. Perry decided to change into Wally who wouldn't be suspected of stealing the intelligence or betraying the Red Team.

"Hey Wally, do you need help healing?" asked Tucker who was a doctor and unaware of Perry being in disguise.

Tucker ends up healing Perry being an unwitty pawn, for Perry he had to pretend to be on the Red Team for awhile under Tucker had charged up his urber charge. When the Blue Team led by Deadpool, Janet, Sheen as a scout, Cindy McPhearson, Tak and Lee showed, poor Sheen ended up getting fragged by the sentry gun built by Jimmy forcing them to take cover. Perry saw his chance with Jimmy and Hiro thinking they had their teammate on their side, Perry ended up turning around and using the urber charge against them by backstabbing both Jimmy and Hiro, along with taking out Sam and Sissy whom were snipers where Perry soon concentrated on poor Tucker fragging him and also destroying the sentry guns.

"Yea that's how you do it!" laughed Deadpool as he ended up grabbing the intelligence and headed off to score the final point for the Blue Team.

For the Red Team they were sadly going to have to vote off someone again as Chris gave the win to the Blue Team for the Red Team it was a choice between Jimmy and Tucker.

Confessions:

"This stinks, I didn't know it wasn't our Wally" said Tucker.

"Clearly it's Tucker's fault for getting me fragged" said Sam.

End of confessions.

"Well, Tucker helping the enemy out like that and giving them invincibility?" laughed Chris, "Oh and then there is Jimmy who couldn't believe he lost Fred! But that won't be the reason why Jimmy will be voted off at least for now, because Tucker had received the most votes."

Poor Tucker ended up heading off on the Walk of Shame.

"Well that was a fun challenge until next time here on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2!" laughed Chris.


	11. Aftermath with Pyro Vision

Chapter 11: Aftermath with Pyro Vision

Once again it was time for Geoff to give a recap to the audience.

Geoff's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2 the Aftermath, it was our first aftermath of the season and things were already getting heated up, even more exciting news we have this time for our Aftermath a special preview of what our contestants will be wearing while they're on the battlefield.

So get ready for some Camp Drama Team Fortress 2 the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

As the recently voted off contestants were led in by Jorgen, Geoff was rather excited to show off the new Pyrovision goggles that were given to him.

"Wow, you guys have totally got to try these on" laughed Geoff.

"Why?" asked Velma.

"Like will it have helped me during battle?" asked Shaggy.

"Maybe, maybe not" continued Geoff, "but let me demonstrate them on for you."

Geoff ends up grabbing a Pyrovision goggle and places it on him.

"Hey look at all the funny little animals with the audience!" laughed Geoff to which the audience thought it was rather odd of Geoff to say that.

"They think you're a dork!" laughed Zak Monday.

"Oh really" said Geoff as he grabbed a pair of Pyrovision goggles and strapped one onto Zak Monday.

"What the crude is this, all I see are cute stupid animals floating around!" cried Zak Monday, "Who invented this?!"

Suddenly the Red Pyro showed up along with his Blue counterpart.

"You know that was kind of harsh to say that" said Bridgette, "you shouldn't say that to the creator of such a device."

"Wait, how come I can see some animals next to those two?" asked Zak Monday.

"Let me see them" said Velma as she tried on a pair of Pyro vision goggles, "oh yea, I see those floating unicorns."

"Oh, I want a turn" said Shaggy as he was given one, "wow, like this is rather cool!"

"Wow look at all the rainbows" laughed Tucker as he put on his Pyro vision goggles.

"Wow, I must say" laughed Geoff as he took off his goggles to the two Red and Blue pyros that were on the sofa, "you guys sure created one heck of an invention there."

"We sure did" said the Red Pyro.

"Hey let me see one for myself, I want to see if it can track down fairies!" laughed Denziel.

But as Denziel put on a pair it wasn't what he expected to see.

"Hey, how come I can't see any fairies, all I see are fuzzy little animals and people" continued Denziel.

"There is no way that I will be putting on a pair" said Vicky.

"Heck not me either" added Mindy.

"So Mann Co will be mass manufacturing them" laughed Geoff.

"Indeed" laughed Vlad, "I have already contacted Grey Mann himself, and he has given a huge shipment to the contestants."

"Well I wonder if we could have used them in last season" said Ms. Bellum.

"That would have been rather an insane thing to do" laughed Geoff.

"We also have some video of some previews of what the Pyro vision is for battle between the two teams not including our contestants" continued Bridgette.

Soon the video shows both the Red and Blue Teams playing on film fighting to capture a point in King of the Hill challenge.

"That video makes me want to puke" said Mindy.

"I actually kind of like it" laughed Buford, "too bad I won't get to use it in battle."

"Oh, it looks so fancy" laughed the Ice King as he continued to watch the video.

"Well I'm afraid that's all the time we have here on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2 the Aftermath" laughed Geoff, "until next time."

As the Aftermath show ended, Grey Mann was plotting with both Chris and Chef to manufacture some replica robots similar like the contestants.

"So Grey Mann what do you want to show us?" asked Chris.

"I know you wanted to wait until there were fewer contestants on the field, however I think this might suit your purpose rather well" continued Grey Mann, "I am prepared to create robotic replicas of the contestants and use them against a selected few of your contestants for the future."

"But will the contestants be out?" asked Chris, "If the robot side loses?"

"Yes" continued Grey Mann, "once the model fails to compete when the contestant is booted off from the game, that robot replica will no longer appear in the game, it's as simple as that."

"Oh, hmm sounds pretty interesting" laughed Chef.

"Say you don't happen to have a robot version of me?" asked Chris.

"Of course I do" laughed Grey Mann, "I've already monitored everything you do along with your friend Chef."

Grey Mann ends up showing the robot replicas of both Chris and Chef to their real selves.

"Whoa, he looks so perfect just like me!" laughed Chris.

"Heck I am exactly like you" laughed the robotic Chris.

"He better not go berserk like an alternate me did in another season" laughed Chris.

"Don't you worry he's under the same contract you are" continued Grey Mann.

As both Chris and Chef left the scene, Grey Mann wasn't alone a certain Fanny who was left out by Chris was there with her lawyer.

"I see you brought your lawyers with you" said Grey.

"And I could sue your butt" said Fanny.

"You can join the game on the side of the Red Team as a soldier" laughed Grey, "but I'll give you the option of selecting other classes like an engineer or a spy from there on afterward."

"Deal" laughed Fanny.


	12. Put on the Pyro Vision

Chapter 12: Put on the Pyro Vision

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2, it was an old fashion capture the flag challenge but with a slight change where Fred found himself fighting for the Blue Team instead of the Red Team along with also a certain Tucker falling for a scheme that 16 laid right out of tricking him to deal him while backstabbing his own teammates!

Yep, Tucker got voted off because of that in the end, who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2!

End of commentary.

The contestants were gearing up for another payload race this time a single payload that the Blue Team was going to be pushing however as the two teams entered their bases the members of both teams each received Pyro vision goggles.

Confessions:

"What kind of mad man would use this?!" cried Sheen.

"Cute bunnies, I see cute bunnies everywhere!" cried Carl.

"No way am I wearing this" said Riley.

End of confessions.

"Greetings, I hope you all enjoy your Pyro vision goggles" laughed Chris as he came out to instruct the Red Team in their base, "you are to be wearing the goggles during the entire duration of the challenge, whoever takes them off could be voted off."

Chef indeed was saying the same thing to the Blue Team in their base.

"So you better hold onto your goggles and wear them during the challenge or you could be voted off" continued Chef, "do I make myself clear?"

"Yes" sighed everyone in the Blue Team.

As both teams placed on the Pyro vision goggles the Red Team members ended up heading on out.

"It doesn't look that bad as it sounds" said Jimmy as he was creating a teleporter.

"Know what you mean" added Hiro as he headed to the Blue Team base to setup a sentry gun.

The Red Team members ended up positioning themselves outside the Blue Team's base, when the challenge began, the Blue Team members poured out of the base hoping to push the payload cart.

"Push that payload cart!" roared Deadpool who was immediately fragged by Sam, "Hey it tickles!"

"This pyro vision goggles make us look like wimps" said Timmy as he was trying to push the payload cart with Molly, Gaz and Frida.

"I know what you mean" added Frida, "but man does it blow my mind, I definitely can see all the fuzzy cuteness."

Marceline on the Blue Team had, had enough as she noticed despite there were Blue Team members pushing the payload cart it wasn't enough, poor Timmy ended up getting fragged by a rocket coming from Scooby.

"Score for me" laughed Scooby, "hey look at the balloons."

The vampire queen decided to take matters into her own hands, as she came out of the base, Scooby tried to fire another rocket, but Marceline ended up using the reversal fire weapon sending the rocket hitting back at poor Scooby fragging him with his own rocket.

"Ha, now that's what I want to see!" laughed the Blue Soldier.

"Someone take that sentry gun out!" cried Marceline as Hiro's sentry gun was pinning them down.

"I got this one" said Molly as she changed herself into Scooby disguising herself she ended up back stabbing poor Hiro and sabotaging the sentry gun, Perry ends up responding by giving the thumbs up to a fellow spy as he back stabs Sam who was fragging Blue Team members one by one.

The Blue Team soon made it to the first point with the payload giving them more time.

"Yea, we did it!" laughed Marceline.

Marceline soon was backed up by both Janet and Deadpool as they began their onslaught offense against the Red Team, however there was going to be a surprise a late comer which Chris purposely didn't mention, Fanny appeared right on the Red Team base.

"What the crude are you doing here, Chris never mentioned you to us" said Wally.

"Step back, the Blue Team's gaining and I'm going to push them back" laughed Fanny.

Fanny ended up turning into a soldier and headed off, she noticed the Blue Team were halfway there and ended up firing a critical hit rocket fragging Marceline along with Deadpool sending them back to their base.

"Who the crude was that?!" cried Deadpool to Marceline.

"I think that was Fanny, didn't see her on the roster on the Red Team side, guess she must have threaten the producers with a lawsuit" said Marceline.

"Well I'm still going to have our team win anyway" laughed Deadpool.

"So am I" laughed Marceline.

As the two headed back to help the others, Fanny was having the time of her life as she ended up using a shovel smacking poor Molly as she was invisible and then smacking Perry who tried to back stab Jimmy.

"Thanks" said Jimmy.

"No problem" said Fanny.

Riley who was trying to help out the Blue Team in anyway he could ended up fragging poor Jimmy which angered Fanny.

"So you want to play rough do ya?" laughed Fanny.

Fanny ended up heading around, as Riley fragged Red Team members, he was knocked out by Fanny as she crept up behind him with a shovel.

"Let that be a lesson to ya" laughed Fanny.

Fanny ended up purposely putting herself in front of the payload which she ended up pushing it back a little as the payload had no Blue Team members.

"Ha, let's see if they get a taste of their own medicine" laughed Fanny.

"Hey they can't do that!" cried Deadpool.

Deadpool along with Marceline ended up trying to push the payload, but Fanny kept her ground soon to be backed by Carl being a heavy would help prevent the payload from going forward.

"Ha, they can't get to the other point!" laughed Carl as time was ticking away.

"Darn it!" cried the Blue Soldier as he noticed it.

The Blue Soldier joined in trying to help out Deadpool and Marceline but soon Johnny who was a fellow soldier to Fanny ended up helping out along with Jazmine who was a spy ended up backstabbing Marceline, Deadpool and the Blue Soldier.

"Push that payload back!" laughed Jazmine.

The payload cart ended up going in reverse heading back toward the other point giving extra time for the Red Team and less time for the Blue Team.

"We have to stop that!" cried Daphne.

"I'm trying" said Fred as he setup a sentry gun.

"I'll handle this" laughed Fanny, "you all just push that cart back to their base."

Fanny ended up firing a rocket fragging both Fred and Daphne, she then sat in an area hard to see from the Blue Team members and ended up just fragging each one of them as they came out of their base, for Jimmy who came back from the spawning area built a dispenser for Fanny that resupplied her with her ammo, soon it was all over and time was up, Fanny had the first go as she ended up using a shovel whacking poor Dib as he tried to escape and soon the other Blue Team members fell too.

"Well that was an odd one, the win goes to the Red Team!" laughed Chris, "And the Blue Team will have to vote off someone."

Indeed for the Blue Team, Fred sadly voted for himself as he didn't like being on the Blue Team and Marceline was the other choice.

"You tried your best as a soldier on our side too bad it wasn't enough" said the Blue Soldier.

"Well, Marceline I'm just surprised to see you here" laughed Chris, "so soon too, and Fred the last challenge didn't suit you so good either which is why the one who'll be voted off will be-"

"Me" said Fred as he volunteered to kick himself off.

"Seriously, you're going to sacrifice yourself?" asked Chris.

"Yes" replied Fred as he headed off, but not before Daphne ends up hugging him.

"Well until next time here on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2!" laughed Chris.


	13. Fanny Mann's Up

Chapter 13: Fanny Manns Up

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2, Fanny a new contestant decided to join the Red Team with thanks to the help of her high priced lawyers and her father's connections, she ended up helping the Red Team out in the payload race. Fanny blocked the payload from heading toward the Red Team's base and instead with the aide of her fellow team members pushed the cart back to the Blue Team's base where they eventually lost.

In the end, Fred voted himself off, so who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2!

End of commentary.

Fanny felt like she was really in charge of her team after the last challenge.

Confessions:

"I must say I am rather impressed by Fanny's improvement" said Mandy.

"Ha, I nailed them!" laughed Fanny.

"Man that Fanny is a tough cookie" said Deadpool.

End of confessions.

As the contestants were awaiting the next challenge, both Chris and Chef were showing them to their bases where it was going to be another King of the Hill challenge with an ancient Egyptian style themed map.

"Alright today's challenge is a simple King of the Hill" laughed Chris as he was instructed the Blue Team this time.

"Uh, how the heck are we going to defeat Fanny?" asked Deadpool.

"Excuse me, but I am giving instructions" continued Chris.

"Yea pay attention" added the Blue Soldier.

"Anywho it's a typical King of the Hill challenge" continued Chris.

"First team to hold the point before time runs out wins immunity" said Chef who was instructing the Red Team.

As both teams were heading on out, Fanny decided to immediately take charge.

"Alright since I managed to give us a win on the last time everyone will have to listen to me" continued Fanny.

"What, who made you in charge?" asked Wally.

"She can win us challenges that's good enough for me" said Mandy as she was taking a back seat.

"Yea so just listen to her" added Isabella.

As the Blue Team members were heading to the point before it was going to be available, Mac had setup a sentry gun and upgraded it to the fullest potential, poor Wally got fragged by the sentry gun as he tried to go near it.

"You two" said Fanny to Naruto who was a spy along with Danielle who was another spy, "take down that sentry gun and the engineer who built it."

"Alright, alright" said Danielle as she turned invisible while she took the disguise of Lee who was a Blue Team's doctor.

Naruto ended up taking the disguise of Timmy as the two spies headed over, Naruto ended up successfully sabotaging the sentry gun while Danielle back stabbed Mac, they then both ended up shooting and fragging poor Deadpool.

"How the heck did that hppened?!" cried Deadpool.

"They got Fanny on their side" sighed the Blue Soldier, "son we're going to have to up the ante on them."

Deadpool charged back from the spawning area as he ended up firing grenades fragging both Danielle and Naruto for revenge.

"Score!" laughed Deadpool.

Fanny ended up coming right at him with a shovel trying to smack Deadpool, but Deadpool ended up taking out his sword where the two ended up clashing together.

"Ha, finally an evenly matched opponent!" laughed Deadpool.

Libby soon began to help out Deadpool charge up with her ubercharge while Fanny had her own with Megan backing her up as a doctor. As the two ubercharges were ready both became invincible and began to clash with each other. Yet their invincibility didn't last that long and eventually Fanny fragged Deadpool again, yet Lee managed to get even by fragging Fanny with his nail gun.

"Darn it!" cried Fanny which she soon decided to change herself into a scout class.

Fanny joined the other scouts on her team, Cindy Vortex was having an issue with Cindy McPhearson as she was helping the Blue Team gain the point again, Fanny leaped into action and literally use the bat by swinging it sending Cindy McPhearson right up in the air.

"Wow!" cried Deadpool as he noticed that.

Fanny then proceeded to beat Deadpool with her bat and frag him again where the Red Team soon was winning by taking control over the point.

"That Fanny is kicking our butts out there!" cried Sheen.

"No complaints just go, go, go!" ordered the Blue Soldier.

As the Blue Team members poured out of their base, Sam along with Sissy on the Red Team began to take them out one by one even Sam managed to hit Perry who was invisible at the time.

"Hey you got a spy" laughed Danny, "who was invisible!"

"They're still coming out!" cried Sissy as she noticed more Blue Team members were just pouring out from their base.

"I think I got myself a strategy" said Fanny.

Fanny decided this time to dawn the class of the heavy being backed by Megan she ended up strolling up to the Blue Team's base being also backed up by Sam who was a sniper and Danny who was a demo. Danny fired rounds of grenades into the base fragging poor Sheen who had just spawned.

"Hey I just got back!" cried Sheen.

"Great they're trying to box us in!" cried Lee.

Mandy soon joined her comrades along with Scooby and Gunther as an extra doctor.

"This is fun!" laughed Scooby who fired a rocket into the Blue Team's base fragging Riley as he tried to take down a Red Team member.

Those on the Blue Team were rather getting frustrated as time was running out, Jimmy along with Hiro had taken control over the control point and seconds were ticking away.

"Ha, looks like we're going to win again!" laughed Jimmy.

"Yea, I know" laughed Hiro.

For the Blue Team things indeed looked pretty grim for them as time did run out, the Red Team members that were just pluking them right outside their base came right on in to finish the job.

"Yea, take that!" laughed Fanny as she used her heavy taunt to frag poor Deadpool.

"Wow, it looks like the Red Team wins again the Blue Team will have to vote off someone again laughed Chris.

Indeed it was going to be a vote between Sheen and Cindy McPhearson.

"Wow, Sheen you did your time in complaining so much about your team's handling of the challenge" laughed Chris, "and Ms. McPhearson what can I say, you gave Fanny a good achievement back there."

"She got lucky!" cried Cindy McPhearson.

"But you're not going to be the one who'll be voted off this time, Sheen will" laughed Chris.

Poor Sheen ended up taking the Walk of Shame out as Sheen was leaving, a certain Gray Mann was preparing the robots for the future as he was looking at all the Blue Team members as possible robot models.

"I must say Chris is rather impressive here" said Gray Mann.

Soon Chris got a call from Gray Mann himself.

"I'm going to need some more time another two challenges and we can have Mann versus Machine" continued Gray.

"Sounds good to me, yea that'd be a surprise for our contestants until next time here on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2!" laughed Chris.


	14. Dumb Billy

Chapter 14: Dumb Billy

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2, it was everything on Fanny, yep she was in charge of her team and she showed who was boss to the other Blue Team that didnt stand a chance when it came to simply guarding a simple point!

Yep, no matter who they threw even if it was Deadpool! Fanny got to them even prevented them from coming out of their base one time! In the end, poor Sheen got voted off for complaining way too much. So who'll be voted off? Find out here on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2!

End of commentary.

Fanny indeed was dominating everyone especially those on the opposing team.

Confessions:

"Ha, I'm dominating here!" laughed Fanny.

"That's no fun, we need some more ammo against Fanny" said Deadpool.

"There must be someone willing enough to help out our team" continued Marceline.

End of confessions.

As the contestants were heading to their bases, Chris was instructing the Red Team this time.

"Today's challenge will be a capture the flag challenge at 2 Fort" laughed Chris, "each of you will be typically setting up defenses or offenses in trying to capture the intelligence from the Blue Team."

"Whoever scores the most points before time runs out wins immunity" said Chef who instructed the Blue Team.

Soon as the challenge began, both teams began to pour out, for Jimmy and Hiro they headed to their team's intelligence and planted sentry guns along with Hoagie.

"Nothing will be getting past us" laughed Hoagie.

For the Blue Team, Mac along with Billy and Timmy were guarding the intelligence.

"We really do need more engineers" said Timmy.

"Hey you're a pyro you can still help out" said Mac as he built a sentry gun.

For Perry he ended up going invisible and taking the disguise of Megan who was a doctor on the Red Team, Perry ended up passing the Red Team members as they poured out from their base trying to charge at the Blue Team, but as Perry headed to one corner, Fanny who was a doctor noticed something odd about Megan.

"You there, why are you not healing the others?" asked Fanny.

Perry stood there pretty silent.

"I'm watching you" said Fanny.

Perry then dodged a corner and then decided to ditch Megan as a disguise and went for Sam instead, as he passed one area, Fanny knew something was suspicious as she already saw Sam at her post as a Sniper taking down the Blue Team members so Fanny decided to follow Perry. Soon she came across "Sam" as Perry was heading to the Red Team's intelligence.

"Doctor, doctor!" as Perry gave a typical alert Sam would say.

"Not falling for it!" roared Fanny as she ended up fragging poor Perry with her bonesaw.

For the Red Team, they had an easy team assaulting the Blue Team, Scooby had fragged Mac along with Timmy and Billy and headed back to the Red Team's intelligence where Scooby gave a win.

"Score!" laughed Scooby.

For the Blue Team it was time to change some strategy, Deadpool was going to defend the intelligence as he planted some mines on the intelligence.

"Let's see you try to take it now" laughed Deadpool.

For Scooby he was going to make another assault on the Blue Team's base, but as Scooby grabbed the intelligence he didn't notice the mines that were planted.

"Forgetting something dog?" laughed Deadpool as he pressed the remote control fragging poor Scooby.

"That was kind of mean" said Daphne to Deadpool.

"Hey it's how you play the game" laughed Deadpool.

For the Blue Team Cindy McPhearson was going to get even against Fanny, she ended up catching Fanny off guard and whacked her with her bat fragging her.

"Ha, take that!" laughed Cindy McPhearson.

But as Cindy McPhearson headed for one corner and to the intelligence she had found some soda that the scout class used and ended up drinking it.

"Yea, now I feel ready" laughed Cindy McPhearson.

She roared right through using her bat to destroy the sentry guns and fragging poor Jimmy, Hiro and Hoagie and finally grabbing the intelligence.

"Fire at her!" cried Fanny as she came out as a soldier again to Sam and Sissy.

Fanny made the two nervous as they ended up missing the shot where Cindy McPhearson soon gave a score for the Blue Team.

"Yea about time!" laughed Deadpool.

"Noo!" screamed Fanny who was outraged as everyone heard.

"Let me show you how it's done" laughed Fanny.

Fanny fired a rocket on the ground sending her flying in the air, she then fired another rocket targeting Dib and his sentry gun along with Mareline fragging them both, the Blue Soldier along with Frida and Kuki encountered her.

"Time to saw goodbye" laughed the Blue Soldier.

"I don't think so" laughed Fanny as she ended up fragging all three with her rocket.

Joseph tried to stop Fanny with his bat, but Fanny took out a shotgun instead and fragged him, she then finally moved onto where the Blue Team's intelligence and began to fire critical hit rockets at Deadpool and Cindy McPhearson fragging them both.

"Ha!" laughed Fanny as she took the Blue Team's intelligence.

Once again the Red Team scored as Fanny made it back.

"Yea that's how you do it!" laughed Fanny.

Fanny made more similar treks throughout the challenge scoring her team points while the Blue Team was rather weak, Billy being as incompetent as ever did his best to foil the Blue Team's effects at protecting the intelligence.

"Oh, hit me!" laughed Billy as he got whacked by Fanny's shovel getting himself fragged.

"What a poor soldier" said the Blue Soldier as he noticed Billy's incompetence.

As the Blue Soldier was fighting the Red Team he wanted to get some information as he was fighting Mandy while dodging her flames.

"So is he this incompetent all the time?" asked the Blue Soldier as he was pinned down.

"Who the heck are you talking about, Billy?" asked Mandy.

"Yea him" continued the Blue Soldier.

"Been like that for as long as I known him" continued Mandy.

"Dudly noted" continued the Blue Soldier who then charged at her with a shovel but was fragged by Mandy being countered by an axe.

As the seconds passed, it was another win for the Red Team and Billy was as dumb as ever.

"Oh, there are some new friends, I new friends!" laughed Billy as he wasn't even trying to hide after his team lost."

Billy was easily fragged by Ferb who was a pyro, and soon it was time for the Blue Team to vote off someone, a choice between Billy and Daphne.

"Hey, what did I do to deserve this?" asked Daphne.

"You got in Deadpool's way" continued the Blue Soldier, "not a smart idea."

"Yea that wasn't smart" added Deadpool.

"Silence, relax Daphne, you're safe it's Billy who'll be voted off" laughed Chris.

"Oh boy, I can walk off!" laughed Billy, "Let me do it disco style!"

Billy soon displayed some disco music and then began to dance off on the Walk of Shame out.

"Well that's kind of strange until next time here on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2!" laughed Chris.


	15. Headless Horse Mann

Chapter 15: Headless Horse Mann

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2, Fanny again wowed us with her skills by targeting the Blue Team, literally fragging them each time she had the chance! Yep, that Fanny again showed off her skills, but for the Blue Team the culprit this time that was holding everyone up was poor old Billy who ended up being kicked off in the end.

So who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2!

End of commentary.

The two teams soon arrived at Mann Manor which was a dark spooky scene.

Confessions:

"This creeps me out" said Hoagie.

"Not even Halloween yet" said Wally.

"Something looks very spooky" laughed Kuki.

End of confessions.

"Greetings!" laughed Chris as he showed up with a flashlight to the Red Team as it was rather dark, "Today's challenge is a typical capture the point style challenge, but it's not any typical challenge at all some say this manor is haunted by the Headless Horse Mann, in these very walls echo his name."

"Like a ghost is going to scare us" said Fanny.

"Like before whoever scores the most wins immunity" said Chris.

"May the better team win" said Chef as he was instructing the Blue Team.

The Blue Team began to charge its members out in force, Deadpool along with the others wanted to regroup to try to have a win for their team for once.

"There must be someway we can win this one" said Deadpool.

"That Fanny, if the Red Team didn't have her, we could have a win" said Janet.

"That's true" said Jake, "she fragged me several times even when I was trying to get out of our base."

As the Blue Team members began to capture a point, they could hear an evil laugh.

"Did you hear that?" asked Jake as he was quite afraid.

"Hear what?" asked Gaz as she was planting some mines.

Soon the Headless Horse Mann soon appeared.

"What the heck is that?!" cried Jake.

Jake did his best to try to shoot and kill the Headless Horse Mann, yet the Headless Horse Mann ran up to Jake and used its axe to frag him along with Gaz where they soon found themselves back at their base.

"Aw man" said Jake, "we have to deal with that thing?!"

"Hey, I got an interesting idea" laughed Deadpool who sadly got fragged as he ended up back at the base, "why not we all concentrate on the Headless Horse Mann, then I go ahead and grab his axe and we can use the axe on the Red Team, and then we win!"

"That, just might be crazy enough to work" said Marceline.

As the Blue Team began to concentrate all of its efforts on the Headless Horse Mann, the Red Team was gaining some ground as they were capturing points.

"Where the heck are they?" asked Mandy.

"I guess they felt it was time to quit" laughed Fanny as they were charging toward the next point.

Soon the Headless Horse Mann appeared and ended up fragging both Mandy and Fanny with his axe.

"Almost forgot about him" said Mandy as they ended up back at their base.

"Uh, we'll have to worry about him later, we should just capture all the points" continued Fanny.

"Yea, good idea" said Scooby as he ended up getting fragged by the Headless Horse Mann.

As the Red Team focused on capturing points, the Blue Team concentrated heavily on fighting the Headless Horse Mann instead, Deadpool ended up firing several grenades at the Headless Horse Mann.

"Man, he's not going down!" cried Deadpool to which he then took out his sword, "Let's see if he likes a fair duel!"

Both Deadpool and the Headless Horse Mann clashed with their weapons locked with each other.

"Ha, I am going to have the upper hand with you!" laughed Deadpool.

The Headless Horse Mann ends up pushing Deadpool, but he dodges as the axe comes right down.

"Look the Red Team is gaining the last control point!" cried Riley.

"Is there a doctor that can help me with an ubercharge?!" cried Deadpool.

Soon Libby came in with her ubergun charged right up giving Deadpool invincibility where Deadpool soon managed to knock out the Headless Horse Mann.

"Ha, I got his axe!" laughed Deadpool.

Deadpool soon charged with the axe to the Red Team as they were just capturing the last point.

"What in the world?!" cried Ferb as he ended up getting fragged by Deadpool.

Naruto appeared right behind Deadpool hoping to backstab him, yet Deadpool swung the axe sending him flying right into the air.

"Crush him!" roared Fanny.

Phineas along with Scooby and Wally tried to fire rockets at Deadpool, yet he soon ended up leaping out with the axe and soon fragged all three.

"Ha!" laughed Deadpool.

The Blue Team soon began to advance by taking control point after control point thanks to Deadpool.

"Uh, that stupid axe!" cried Fanny as she was back at the base after Deadpool fragged her.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"You, I need an ubercharge if we're going to have to beat him" said Fanny to Gunther.

"Wha" said Gunther as she charged up.

Gunther charged up her ubergun and soon Fanny became invincible where soon she went out on the field to meet Deadpool as the Blue Team was about to win the last control point, Fanny who ended up being a soldier again fired a rocket trying to target Deadpool, yet it only fragged Gaz and Marceline.

"So, you think you can try to copy me?!" laughed Deadpool.

"Bring it" said Fanny as she took out her shovel.

Both Fanny and Deadpool clashed with each other, yet Deadpool soon had the upper hand, as he ended up kicking both Fanny and Gunther right into the pit fragging them both.

"Yea, score!" laughed Deadpool as the Blue Team finally won a challenge.

The remaining Red Team members ran for their lives trying to avoid getting fragged, poor Wally ended up getting fragged by Cindy McPhearson who also fragged the other Cindy Vortex. For the Red Team it soon became a choice between Wally and Phineas.

"Wow, I cannot believe that you two are here today" laughed Chris, "Wally didn't pull your own weight aroun and Phineas, you could have done more, but Phineas you're going to stay for another day because it's Wally who'll be kicked off."

"What, that's not fair!" cried Wally.

"Life's not fair" laughed Chris as poor Wally took the Walk of Shame, "tune in next time for more exciting challenges here on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2!"


	16. Robo Replicas

Chapter 16: Robo Replicas

Once again it was time for Geoff to give a recap to the audience.

Geoff's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2, it was pyro vision, yes pyro vision was used to show what the contestants might see during the game and boy did we have some laughs. Yep, that was sure laughter kept everyone alive after all it was the best medicine out there.

Anyway, get ready because we have some more awesome stuff here on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2 the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

As the losing contestants came right on out, Wally wasn't happy to be there.

"Uh, this is stupid!" cried Wally "I can't believe I lost the last challenge!"

"Hey, I danced my way off" laughed Billy.

"Wow, Billy, you had an amazing ride, too bad it didn't last long" said Geoff.

"So what's this Aftermath going to be about, since it's Mother's Day" said Ms. Bellum.

"It's going to be about robots" laughed Geoff.

"That's indeed right" laughed Gray Mann as he appeared on the big screen, "because I have droves of them available."

"It's like you have an army behind you" laughed Geoff.

"That being the obvious" said Bridgette, "just how did you build each one of them?"

"Easy I used the models of the regular classes" continued Gray, "but I will soon be prepared to have a test run with these robots later."

"Tell me you don't have a Chris or Chef bots do you?" asked Geoff.

"Heck I do" laughed Gray to which both Chef and Chris bots appeared.

"Hi there" laughed the Chris Bot.

"I've been actually studying all the classic Total Drama class members as well" continued Gray.

"Oh, that's kind of spooky" continued Bridgette.

"How about bring over a Geoff and Bridgette bot" continued Geoff.

"We already had to deal with our alternate selves in one season we don't need alternate selves in the form of being a robot" continued Bridgette.

"Chill, chill" continued Geoff.

Soon the Geoff and Bridgette bots arried on the scene which they looked exactly like their original selves.

"Wow, Gray Mann did a nice piece of work" laughed Geoff, "just don't you get to have any ideas on taking over my job as the aftermath host."

"Oh, I would never think about that" said the Geoff Bot as he had his mechanical fingers crossed behind his back.

"Well, on the plus side your employer will see this as a cheap accommodation, meaning if a worker gets replaced by a robot, the employer will no longer have to pay for healthcare or any other expenses like pay" said Velma.

"Whoa, whoa, don't give the producers any kind of ideas" continued Geoff.

"Hey, I can do his job" said the Geoff Bot.

"Oh really, can you really be able to replace someone like me?" asked Geoff to his robot counterpart self.

"Yes" continued the Geoff Bot.

"I knew something like this was going to happen" continued Bridgette.

"Oh, I got an idea, make them fight in an arena, whoever wins will keep their job" continued Zak Saturday.

"Oh, I hope the robot wins" laughed Zak Monday.

Soon both Geoff and his robot counterpart were brought to an arena where it was a boxing arena, the robot Geoff was backed up by two robot heavies while the regular Geoff was backed up by a Red and Blue Heavy.

"You can do this" said the Red Heavy.

"Yea, sandwich will help you" added the Blue Heavy.

"Gee, thanks" laughed Geoff as he got up, "okay you hunk of junk, I'm going to send you back to the recycling plant."

"That won't be necessary" said the Geoff Bot as he got up.

Geoff ended up managing to give the Robot Geoff a good punch right in the face, yet the metal face ended up hurting Geoff's hand.

"Ouch, that hurts!" cried Geoff.

"So will this one" said the Robot Geoff as he ended up punching Geoff sending him crashing against the ring.

"Here, use this guy" said the Red Spy as he handed Geoff a zapper, "you're supposed to put it on the robot's back."

"Will do" laughed Geoff.

Geoff ended up trying his best, and eventually he did manage to put the zapper behind his robotic self.

"Ha, ha, looks like you didn't see that one coming!" laughed Geoff, "I win!"

"Well, that was interesting" said Gray on the big screen, "I'll get my engineers to rebuild your robotic version of youself."

"Try that again next time and I'll be ready for it" laughed Geoff.

"We'll see about that" laughed Gray Mann.

For the Geoff Robot, it was going to be upgraded into a giant version of the model which is what Geoff didn't even really know.

"Well, that's all the time we have here on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2 the Aftermath!" laughed Geoff, "Until next time!"

For the Geoff Robot, it soon was activated yet again by Gray Mann in a larger body.

"Now we're going to have to train you a little bit more if you are going to replace the regular Geoff" continued Gray, "do you follow?"

"Yes Creator" continued the Robot Geoff.

Geoff, Bridgette, Chris and Chef were not the only ones robotized, but the rest of the Total Drama members along with the current row of contestants that Gray Mann was prepared to unless soon enough.

"Let's all give them a real challenge" laughed Gray.


	17. Mann versus Machine

Chapter 17: Mann versus Machine

Once again it was time for Chris McLean go give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2, it was the wrath of the Headless Horse Mann, where the dark horse man showed up literally fragging everyone in sight! Yep, the Headless Horse Mann showed everyone until Deadpool hatched up a scheme to steal his axe and then use the axe to frag everyone on the Red Team.

In the end, Fanny nearly tried to do her best to defeat Deadpool, but it wasn't enough but she wasn't voted off, Wally was from the Red Team. So who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2!

End of commentary.

For the Bue Team they were on a roll again hoping to get more wins like last time.

Confessions:

"Ha, I am so happy that we won the last challenge" laughed Deadpool.

"About time something came through" said Janet.

"Deadpool is a great soldier" laughed the Blue Soldier.

End of confessions.

As the Blue Team were beind led by Chef, Gray Mann soon appeared showing them to a tank and its control room.

"Hey video games" laughed Kuki.

"Something like that" continued Gray, "but here I am going to have you control robots targeting the Red Team, your goal is to send at least one robot down a hole with a bomb and then your team will gain immunity."

"So it is like a video game, cool" laughed Deadpool.

For the Red Team they were being instructed by Chris.

"Okay, where is the Blue Team?" asked Cindy Vortex to Chris.

"Heck, this time is going to be different that you'll be fighting against robotic models of your Blue Team counterparts" continued Chris, "you are to prevent waves, after waves of robots from trying their best to send one of their own into a hole, that hole with a bomb that'd blow up the place. If you can finish all the waves, you'll win immunity for your team. Oh yea, you can also use this station here for upgrades, when you destroy some robots money comes out of them."

As the Red Team began positioning themselves, the engineers being Jimmy, Hiro and Hoagie began setting up sentry guns while the others prepared, soon everyone on the Red Team was ready which the first wave began robotic scouts that looked like Joseph, Cindy McPhearson, Daphne and Frida came out first.

"Here they come!" laughed Jimmy.

The sentry guns did their work on the robotic scouts.

"Ah man, they got some of our robots" said Joseph a he was trying his best to control the robots.

"Hey, here comes some robotic versions of me" laughed Deadpool as he was watching the monitors.

Soon Deadpool, Abigail and Gaz robots came out being demos literally trying to destroy the sentry guns with grenades, until they were knocked out by Cindy Vortex using her bat.

"Wave completed!" announced Chris on the megaphone, "Next wave approaching!"

Soon the second wave began after the Red Team members began to upgrade, more scout robots poured right on in with soldier robots of the Blue Team, the soldier robots looked like Janet, Huey and the Blue Soldier, they were being backed up by doctor robots that looked like Kuki, Heinz, and Libby.

"Ha, I'm having so much fun!" laughed Heinz as he was controlling his robot.

"Don't get over yourself" said Gray.

Soon the soldier and doctor robots were defeated as Ferb along with Phineas and Sam ended up fragging them.

"That's a lot of money" laughed Phineas as he grabbed a few pieces of cash.

"Time for an upgrade" said Ferb.

Soon the third wave began and hundreds of robots from the Blue Team appeared, this time with also a tank.

"Opps, I forgot to mention that the Blue Team has a tank!" laughed Chris, "You're going to need to destroy the tank and also defend the base!"

The tank began to inch toward the Red Team members that tried to do their best.

"It's too powerful" said Isabella as she used up all of her grenades.

"I'll take on that tank" laughed Scooby.

It was just the tank and Scooby who was being healed by Megan who was a doctor.

"You sure this plan would work?" asked Megan.

"Sure" replied Scooby.

Scooby fired rounds of rockets at the tank as it came closer, for the others they were battling the other robots that were trying to use the bomb and members of the Red Team soon had to deal with sentry buster robots that were coming into the scene.

"Ha, forgot to tell you engineers about those sentry busters!" laughed Chris.

Poor Jimmy, Hiro and Hoagie had to pack up their sentry guns and make a mad dash out trying to elude the sentry busters.

"Someone help me!" cried Jimmy as two sentry busters were chasing him.

Sissy tried her best to target the sentry busters, but ended up missing, which both of them began their count downs targeting poor Jimmy ended up fragging him. Hiro was thankfully saved as Sam ended up taking down the sentry busters, while Naruto used his zapper against a sentry buster that was targeting poor Hoagie.

"Gee, thanks" said Hoagie.

"No problem" said Naruto.

"The tank is getting closer!" laughed Chris as he was haing a fun time as the administrator.

Scooby was doing all he could in trying to stop the tank even with ubercharge from Megan it wasn't enough.

"This tank won't be destroyed!" cried Scooby as he did his very best.

"Move aside" said Mandy as she ended up using her flamethrower at the tank.

Yet that did not stop the tank as it moved forward, inching closer, and closer to the hole.

"There is just one trick left" said Danny as he ended up becoming a soldier.

Danny raced up toward the tank, and ended up using a grenade fragging himself, but also fragging the tank.

"Darn it!" cried Deadpool as he didn't like it.

"Relax" said Gray, "you still have two more waves to defeat them."

Soon the forth wave began, and a giant Deadpool robot appeared in the form of a knight carrying a large sword.

"Yea, this is more like it!" laughed Deadpool.

For the Red Team, Chris was laughing at them as he failed to mention how the Blue Team also had giant robots.

"Forgot to mention giant robots come with the Blue Team too!" laughed Chris.

It wasn't just one giant robot from the Blue Team, but a few of them, a giant version of Janet showed up as a soldier carrying the bomb.

"Time to take down miss popular" said Sissy as she tried her best even hitting the giant robotic version of Janet, "darn it, none of its working!"

"Beware, spies and sniper robots" laughed Chris.

Soon a robotic version of Perry appeared and ended up fragging Sissy, poor Phineas ended up getting fragged by a robotic Riley sniper bot.

"Yea, now the real fun begins" laughed Riley as he was controlling his robot.

The Blue Team were on a roll in literally stomping the Red Team in this challenge, the Janet robot ended up making it all the way to the hole.

"No!" cried Carl as he ended up leaping up right in front of the giant robot trying to sacrifice himself.

Yet that sadly wasn't enough, a giant Deadpool robot ended up fragging poor Carl with its sword, and the Janet robot ended up leaping right into the hole with the bomb making the Blue Team the obvious victor.

"And the win goes to the Blue Team!" laughed Chris as the entire base ended up blowing up fragging all those on the Red Team.

Indeed for the Red Team it was going to be a choice between Sissy and Jimmy which Fanny was lobbying with the help of Sam to get the rest of the team to vote for Sissy off.

Confessions:

"What kind of performance was that?!" cried Fanny who wasn't but the least happy.

"Uh, she should have gotten those sentry busters" sighed Sam.

End of confessions.

"Well, well, well it seems lie the Red Team lost another challenge, this time to robotic counterparts of the Blue Team, Sissy, you didn't hit those sentry busters could have saved Jimmy, Jimmy you got yourself fragged by those sentry busters" laughed Chris.

"It's not my fault" continued Jimmy.

"Of course it isn't, which means Sissy will be voted off" continued Chris.

"You mean I'm out?" asked Sissy.

"I'm afraid so, time to take the Walk of Shame home" laughed Chris.

Poor Sissy ended up doing just that.

"Well, with a lousy shot like that now gone, will the Red Team make a comeback, or wil the Blue Team keep on crushing them with giant robots, find out next time here on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2!" laughed Chris.


	18. Timmy versus Deadpool

Chapter 18: Timmy versus Deadpool

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2, it was Mann versus Machine, that's right, Gray Mann showed off the contestants with his robotic models that were purposely dawned the looks of the Blue Team contestants which the Blue Team members were controlling via remote control in their tank carrier.

The Red Team didn't do so well thanks to Sissy being a lousy shot at those pesky sentry busters that literally tried to blow away some of the engineers, in the end, Sissy was voted off so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2!

End of commentary.

Sissy got rightfully booted off from the disasterous last challenge that the Red Team had faced.

Confessions:

"Sissy was a lousy shot anyway" said Sam.

"And she bragged so much about being good at video games, I'm disappointed" said Johnny.

End of confessions.

As the Red Team geared up for another robotic assault they were led by Chris to the Rottenburg area.

"Today is your typical prevent robots from blowing up the base challenge, but this time they've added those pesky engineer robots" laughed Chris.

"Yea, those engineers from the Blue Team were absent during the last challenge" said Jimmy.

"You are correct my friend" continued Chris, "whoever can hold off all the waves will win immunity!"

As the challenge began, the first wave of robots were unleashed, this time Fanny was ready to target them as the robots came pouring out.

"Here they come!" cried Fanny.

Fanny fired the first shot with a critical hit rocket targeting robots that looked like Janet and Jake. Soon the scout robots appeared and Cindy Vortex made sure the look alikes of Cindy McPhearson faced the music as she used her bat to frag them all. Tak robots came out being the sole heavy of the Blue Team, but they came in such numbers, that spies on the Red Team being Jazmine and Naruto had to coordinate zapping the robots with their zappers while Fanny ended up sending the soldiers on her team to fight the robots.

"First wave completed!" laughed Chris, "Those engineer bots should show up soon."

A number of pyro robots that looked like Marceline, and Timmy appeared being backed up by doctor robots that looked like Libby and Kuki. For the Blue Team, Timmy was having trouble controlling his robots.

"My controls don't seem to work" said Timmy as he noticed some of his robots of himself were being destroyed.

"You're doing it all wrong kid" said Deadpool a he grabbed Timmy's controller, "here let me show you how it's done."

Deadpool taking control over Timmy's robots began to fire flares at the Red Team lighting poor Jimmy on fire and ended up fragging him.

"Ha, now that's funny!" laughed Deadpool.

"You're supposed to be controlling robots of yourself, not robots like myself" said Timmy.

"Boo who you're a lousy shot" aughed Deadpool.

"You take that back" said Timmy.

"Make me" laughed Deadpool.

Timmy literally began to try to get into a fight with Deadpool.

"Oh kid you shouldn't have done that" said Deadpool as Timmy was being held by Cindy McPhearson and Abigail trying to prevent him to get into a fight with Deadpool.

"What's the commotion over here?" asked Gray Mann.

"He's a lousy shot using his robots targeting the Red Team, I was only trying to help out" replied Deadpool.

"You big lying bully!" roared Timmy.

"Hey, you're going too far kid wailing over someone like me" continued Deadpool.

"Enough just get back to your seats and use my robots" continued Gray.

Soon the Red Team were on a roll as they finished the second wave.

"Ha, we did it" said Hoagie.

"Yea, all that money" added Scooby.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther as she was maxed out on her upgrades.

Soon the third wave started sending in more heavy bots with shotguns this time.

"This is fun, fun, fun" laughed Tak as she took out some Red Team members by fragging them with the robots' shotguns.

"You have to watch out for Deadpool, he'll steal your controller" whispered Timmy to Tak.

"I'm busy" said Tak.

Meanwhile on the battlefield, spy bots controlled by Perry and Molly headed out, Deadpool noticed Molly wasn't doing enough while Perry on the other hand was using his spy bots to target the engineers being Jimmy, Hiro and Hoagie on the Red Team.

"Say there, can I help you out there?" asked Deadpool to Molly.

"My targets keep on running away" said Molly.

"Aw, you need help" laughed Deadpool.

"Fine" said Molly as she gave him the controller.

"Yea!" laughed Deadpool.

"What did you just do?" asked Timmy to Molly.

"I gave my controller to Deadpool, uh, it's hard using those controllers" said Molly.

"Hey, what did I say about using other people's controllers?!" roared Timmy.

"Hey kid I'm busy, she gave it to me legitimatelly" said Deadpool.

"I don't believe you" said Timmy.

"Ha, there is no way you can beat me physically, since I'm unkillable unless you try to wish for it" laughed Deadpool not knowing that Timmy had Fairy Godparents.

Timmy angered by this decided to call Cosmo, Wanda and Poof as he headed off for a break.

"Timmy, what's up" said Wanda.

"Poof, Poof, Poof" added Poof.

"We've been so busy watching you in your show, hey why are we here?" asked Cosmo.

"I want you to take away Deadpool being immune from death" said Timmy.

"Sorry sport, we can't mess with Lady Death, Fairy World signed an agreement" continued Wanda.

"Yea, you're on your own" laughed Cosmo as he along with Wanda and Poof disappeared which Gray Mann soon showed up.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Gray as he glared at Timmy.

"Uh, no one, got to get back to my seat" said Timmy.

For the Red Team, they were still on a roll defeating wave, after wave of robots until they reached the final wave.

"Hey beaver kid, I had to be given your controller because you were taking so long with your break" said Deadpool.

"Yea, the Red Team is on the last wave, we have one chance in defeating them with tanks" said Janet.

Soon for the Red Team the final wave started and instead of just one tank, two tanks showed up being backed by snipers, soldiers and doctors from the Blue Team, Fanny led the charge as she ended up ordering Isabella to destroy the first tank with her being uber charged by Megan, for the second tank, Scooby ended up firing a critical hit rocket that heavily damaged the tank, while Phineas fired the second critical hit rocket destroying the tank.

"Yea, we just need to waste those robots" said Phineas.

As the robots came trying to take the bomb to the hole, Fanny decided to use her shovel and whacked each robot that came her way until the last one was done.

"Yea, the Red Team for once wins!" laughed Chris, "Blue Team will have to vote off someone."

Indeed it was going to be a choice between Deadpool and Timmy.

"My, my, Timmy getting into fights with Deadpool not very smart" laughed Chris, "Deadpool I don't think that'd be a fair fight if you fought Timmy. But for you Deadpool you'll get to stay for another day, because it's Timmy who'd get voted off."

"What?!" cried Timmy.

"You heard me" laughed Chris as poor Timmy marched off on the Walk of Shame, "well, it seems like the Red Team could end up winning again, but for how long, until next time here on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2!"


	19. Crazy Robots

Chapter 19: Crazy Robots

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2, it was a fight to the finish from the Red Team versus their robotic counterparts on the Blue Team, but it things were not just a big fight on the battlefield, within the tank carrier, Timmy decided to pick a fight with Deadpool, bad move, as Deadpool literally won the day as Timmy was caught doing some paranoid stuff in the restroom.

Yes, Timmy soon got voted off after the Blue Team failed to destroy the Red Team's base. So who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2!

End of commentary.

Deadpool couldn't believe that the Blue Team lost.

Confessions:

"There must be something I can do to tweak the robots" laughed Deadpool.

"Just wasn't Timmy's day" sighed Marceline.

End of confessions.

While the Blue Team members were heading toward their stations, Deadpool along with some Blue Engineers were fixing up the robots.

"You sure we're supposed to be doing this?" asked a Blue Engineer to Deadpool.

"Gray Mann's orders" said Deadpool as he lied about it.

As the Blue Engineers continued to work on the robots, the Red Team was geared up for another wave of robots that were coming to destroy their base.

"Okay, I'm ready" said Fanny.

"Same here" said Johnny.

"We're all ready" said Jimmy.

Jimmy along with Hiro and Hoagie had setup their sentry guns, as soon as the first wave started scout robots from the Blue Team, replicas of all those whom were Blue Team scout members ran right through normally at first, they were fragged by the sentry guns that were placed up.

"Ha!" laughed Jimmy, "This challenge is going to be easy."

But soon, another scout a replica of Daphne literaly rammed its bat at Jimmy which the sentry guns kept on firing with no effect, poor Jimmy soon got fragged by the Daphne robotic replica.

"Wow, didn't know my robots were that strong" said Daphne.

"Hey, we're finally going to win, looks like we could beat them down with the first wave" laughed Deadpool.

"Hey, mine robot is pretty strong too" laughed Frida as her scout robot replica of herself ended up senselessly beating Manny fragging him with her bat.

Manny along with Jimmy soon spawned back at the base.

"What just happened?" asked Manny.

"Something doesn't seem right, why would scout robots be that strong?" asked Jimmy.

"Who cares, I'm getting more upgrades as the answer for this" said Manny.

As Manny got his upgrades, he noticed the bomb was pretty close to the base, he swung into action ended up beating down the Frida replica with his bat, but soon a Huey soldier replica robot showed up and fired a critical hit rocket, Manny was able to dodge the rocket yet he noticed the robot continued to fire critical hit rockets and no regular rockets.

"This is insane!" cried Manny who ended up getting fragged again by the critical hit rocket.

Huey on the other hand was thrilled that his robot had fragged Manny.

"Ha, time to become a winner!" laughed Huey as he had his robot pick up the bomb.

But before the robot could even do that, Sam who was the sniper on the Red Team took out the robot.

"Ha!" laughed Sam.

Soon the first wave was over, yet as the others on the Red Team were upgrading themselves, some of them were concern about the robots they were facing.

"Chris never mentioned any of these robots would receive such high upgrades" said Jimmy.

"Hey, if they're receiving high upgrades, I say I demand a high upgrade" laughed Carl as he was at the upgrade station.

Soon the second wave began, and this time heavies, mostly replicas of Tak came out, some just simply with fists, others with chainguns. As they came out in droves, they were able to crush those on the Red Team with ease, while sentry busters came right on in blowing Jimmy, Hiro and Hoagie sending them back to the spawning area.

"This makes no sense" said Jimmy.

"Quit complaining" said Cindy Vortex as she got more upgrades.

Cindy Vortex went out along with the others on the Red Team, they were able to barely make it for the second wave by smashing the robots, for the third wave, a tank showed up as it busted right through being backed up by sniper bots and spy bots, Perry noticed his robot was able to not get hit by Sam which he felt was rather odd.

"Come on 16, you're spy bot can stab that spy" laughed Deadpool.

Perry indeed used his spy bot to backstab poor Sam who then got fragged as she was sent back to the spawning area.

"Uh, now I'm starting to sound like Jimmy" sighed Sam.

The others on the Red Team were having trouble too, Scooby couldn't believe the tank ended up running right through as his rockets were no match.

"This makes no sense" said Scooby, "and I'm maxed out on upgrades."

As the tank continued to roll right in, those on the Red Team tried to do their best to stop it, yet it wasn't enough, the tank was quite powerful, for the sniper bots being Riley replicas they fired shots at the Red Team members fragging each one of them.

"Yea, take that sucker!" laughed Riley as he was controlling his robots.

"Yea, now we're going to win this one!" laughed Deadpool.

Soon the tank was close to the main hole, it then began to unload a bomb and promptly dropped it right down the hole which the entire base ended up exploding.

"And the winning team is the Blue Team!" laughed Chris, "As for you folks on the Red Team, you'll have to vote off someone."

Indeed it was going to be a choice between Jimmy and Cindy Vortex.

"What a big complainer" said Cindy Vortex to Jimmy as they sat there waiting for Chris, "robots are too advance, blah, blah, blah."

"Enough" said Chris as he came in, "and the results are in, from lobbying from Fanny and Cindy, Jimmy it seems like you got the most votes."

"That means you're gone Nerdtron" laughed Cindy Vortex.

Poor Jimmy ends up heading off to the Walk of Shame.

"Well, that was an interesting challenge until next time here on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2!" laughed Chris.


	20. Uber Up Robo Doctors

Chapter 20: Uber Up Robo Doctors

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2, it was another Mann versus Machine challenge of our contestants on the Red Team facing off with powered up robots from the Blue Team. Yes, the Blue Team showed those on the Red Team what they were made out of, not just circuits but harden robots.

For the Red Team, Jimmy complained one too many times and soon was promptly voted right off. So who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2!

End of commentary.

Cindy Vortex was happy that Jimmy had finally been voted off.

Confessions:

"Nerdtron has been complaining way too much about time to show him who's boss" laughed Cindy Vortex.

"No complainers allowed on my team" said Fanny.

"Something doesn't add up right with the robots on our side why were they so powerful" said Mac as he thought about it for a moment.

End of confessions.

Deadpool along with the Blue Engineers were soon back to work fixing up the robotic doctors with an upgrade straight from Deadpool himself.

"You really sure we're supposed to mess around with the robots like this son?" asked a Blue Engineer to Deadpool.

"Heck yea, Gray Mann's orders" continued Deadpool.

As Deadpool and the Blue Engineers began making their tweaks on the robots, Chris was instructing the Blue Team on their goals.

"Welcome to Coaltown" laughed Chris, "this will be the map where you'll be deploying your robots, whoever can sent in a robot to the hole with a bomb or a tank with a bomb will win immunity unless somehow the Red Team defeats you."

"Say where were you?" asked Mac to Deadpool as he arrived.

"I was giving the robots a few pointers before they headed right outside" laughed Deadpool.

As those on the Blue Team were setting themselves up on their seats at their computer stations, meanwhile the Red Team members were gearing up for the first wave of robots.

"Everyone ready?" asked Fanny.

"I'm ready" said Carl.

"Ready" said Mandy.

"Everyone else is ready" laughed Scooby.

As the first wave started, uber charged up robotic doctors looking like Libby and Lee appeared right with robotic scouts from the Blue Team.

"What the?!" cried Fanny as she noticed this was only the first wave.

The sentry guns from Hoagie and Hiro tried to do their best until some sentry busters arrived on the scene.

"Great, I got to pack it up!" cried Hoagie as he was desperately trying to escape the sentry buster, "Someone take it out!"

Naruto ended showing using his zapper fragging the sentry buster.

"Gee, thanks" laughed Hoagie as he placed his sentry gun.

For Scooby he along with Finn blasted away the robotic doctors as their uber charge wore off.

"Ha, take that!" laughed Finn as he fired a critical hit rocket.

"Look here comes more of them!" cried Phineas as he noticed more robotic doctors with uber charges were pouring out.

The robotic doctors fired their uber charges giving any other robot invulnerability, yet despite all of that the first wave was defeated.

"Hmm, that's kind of strange" said Fanny as she headed back to the upgrade station, "why would those robotic doctors have uber charges on them?"

"Don't tell me you're sounding like Nerdtron" said Cindy Vortex to Fanny.

"I'm maxed out on upgrades" said Scooby.

Fanny thought for a moment as the next wave began, this time a tank showed up as the Red Team members began trying to fire on them poor Isabella was back stabbed by a robotic spy that looked like Perry. Not only did the Red Team had to worry about a tank, but a Blue Soldier robot replica of Janet was making its way toward the hole with the bomb.

"Not so fast" said Fanny as she ended up whacking the replica robot with a shovel.

As Fanny and a few other Red Team members defended the main area, the tank grew closer and closer to the hole as everyone on the Red Team tried to do their best, Carl immediately decided to try to sacrifice himself as he literally blocked the hole.

"Hold it, looks like Carl has found the perfect way to plug up those robots' pesky schemes!" laughed Chris.

The tank was then easily destroyed by the others on the Red Team which brought on the third wave.

"Never thought I'd say this but good job" said Fanny to Carl.

"Heck, my body indeed fits perfectly" laughed Carl, "could someone try to get me out."

"You know, Fanny I think there might be someone on the Blue Team fiddling around with these robots" said Cindy Vortex who hated to admit Jimmy could have been right.

"Very well, I say then we should just leave Carl there" laughed Fanny, "he's make the perfect blockage against those robots."

Deadpool on the other hand was fuming as he noticed Carl was stuck in that hole.

"Darn it!" cried Deadpool as he shouted, "How do they do this?!"

"So you were behind fixing up those robots" said Mac to Deadpool.

"Listen kid, you don't want to oppose me, bad things happen to people who oppose me like Timmy" laughed Deadpool.

Mac felt bothered by Deadpool and decided to go off to follow him, for Deadpool he was doing more tweaking with some of the robots that were going to go out for the third wave.

"Time to show them a thing or two" laughed Deadpool as he didn't realize he was being recorded by Mac.

Mac quietly headed back to his seat, the only way to get ride of Deadpool would be to try to lose on purpose inspite of Deadpool making the robots quite powerful and unstoppable. As the third wave begin, Mac who was controlling his engineer robot decided to try to get the others on his team to realize something wasn't right with the robots.

"Say there" said Mac talking through as his robotic replica to Marceline's robot, "doesn't it seem odd we're all so powerful?"

"Not but the least" said Marceline as she was using her robot to roast a few Red Team members.

"Fire, fire, fire!" cried Hoagie as he ran around.

"Come on, why are we so powerful?" asked Mac.

"Beats me" said Marceline as she roasted more Red Team members.

As the robots were advancing on the third wave, Deadpool who was a giant version of himself being a demoknight had just acquired the bomb, they were quite successful until they reached where Carl was sitting literally right in the hole eating some good meals.

"Hi there" laughed Carl.

"Hey pal you're in my spot" said Deadpool using the large robot version of himself.

"Why don't you try to come over and remove me from my hole" laughed Carl.

Soon two large robotic scout versions of Cindy McPhearson and Joseph showed up.

"You two, remove him" said Deadpool.

The two giant scout robots tried to remove Carl, but Carl was stuck.

"If we frag him now we might still make it" said Joseph.

"Oh that won't do you any good, I already placed tons of food to block the hole" laughed Carl, "it was Fanny's plan after she figured out the robots were illegally fixed."

"Ha, I told you all Deadpool is responsible for this!" laughed Mac as he was using his engineer bot who immediately was picked up by the large Deadpool robot and tossed right into the air breaking him into pieces as he fell right to the ground.

Suddenly those in the Blue Team stopped and realized what was going on with Deadpool.

"Hey why is everyone not playing?" asked Deadpool.

"You were cheating!" roared Janet as she got up from her seat.

"Me, cheat?" laughed Deadpool.

Soon Mac displayed the video of Deadpool himself fixing up those robots which was then displayed to the Red Team.

"Ha, I knew it!" laughed Fanny.

"You!" roared Gray Mann as he bursts right into the control room with himself being red, "I want you off this team!"

"But you guys have to vote for me off" laughed Deadpool.

"No votes this time, I am the ultimate say this is my tank, you don't mess with my robots!" roared Gray Mann to Deadpool.

Poor Deadpool was soon escorted right off the tank carrier by two guards which disappointed both Chris and Chef.

"Wow, never thought Deadpool could be a wizz at hacking those robots" laughed Chris, "but since the Blue Team were caught cheating the win will be going to the Red Team. Until next time here on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2!"


	21. Deadpool's Life Line

Chapter 21: Deadpool's Life Line

Once again it was time for Geoff to give a recap to the audience.

Geoff's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2, well we got a lot of updates, like Deadpool caught cheating! Yep, he has some mad skills that we never thought would be employed, upgrading those robots to be hacked against our contestants, well mostly against those on the Red Team.

So get ready, because we have some more surprises in store here on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2!

End of commentary.

Deadpool wasn't happy he was waiting in the back with the others recently voted off.

"Ha, you deserve to get voted off" laughed Timmy.

"Yea you do" added Jimmy.

"Guys, I'm on the phone with my life line" continued Deadpool.

"Who the heck is your life line?" asked Sissy.

"Uh, Taskmaster" sighed Deadpool.

For Taskmaster, he was busy doing some paper work at SHIELD when he was on the phone with Deadpool.

"Great, what kind of trouble did you get into Wade?" asked Taskmaster.

"I need you to find me a way to get back in the game, I got kicked off" said Deadpool.

"Rightfully so, you were cheating" continued Taskmaster.

"It's not cheating, it's creative thinking" continued Deadpool.

"Uh, I call that cheating" continued Taskmaster.

"Look, just gather some people at SHIELD to come help me" continued Deadpool.

"All of them are busy, but SHIELD does have an agreement with GUN" continued Taskmaster.

"Those guys?!" cried Deadpool, "Uh, so weak!"

"Look, it's the only people available" continued Taskmaster.

As for Deadpool, he had to cut off Taskmaster as he was brought into the main area by Jorgen.

"He was talking too much on his cell phone" said Jorgen.

"Wow, Deadpool, that's some mad skills you got there in hacking" laughed Geoff.

"I must say, I'd have to give you an A for hacking, but an F for cheating" said Denziel.

"Well, thanks for the A in hacking" said Deadpool.

"Anytime, if you could only teach Turner here a thing or two about math" continued Denziel.

"So, Sissy, you couldn't hit those sentry busters" said Velma.

"Hey, they were running very fast" said Sissy, "not like that time where Merasmus' magic made everyone's heads big."

"True" said Ms. Bellum.

"So, poor Jimmy was right about Deadpool hacking into the robots" laughed Vlad, "and yet you still got voted off."

"Deadpool keeps on talking about this life line he has" said Jimmy, "like I care about it, I should be the one to get back into the game, not him."

"But I'm more fun than you" continued Deadpool.

"He's right about the fun part" said Taskmaster who showed up.

"About time you showed up" said Deadpool, "gee you must have gotten a really fast ride to get here to Australia."

"In fact I did wth a little help" said Taskmaster as Tails along with Sonic, Shadow and Rogue came out.

"That's your life line?" asked Bridgette to Deadpool.

"Heck, I'm going to use Taskmaster over there to get the producers to let me back in" continued Deadpool, "since I got this contract with Doctor Doom to continue."

"You don't deserve to get back into the game" said Zak Saturday.

"Excuse me, but I think I got more skill to win the grand prize money here" said Deadpool.

"Then why do you need a life line?" added Zak Monday.

"Hey kids, lay off me, you don't want me to front you, because you'd end up like Timmy over here" laughed Deadpool.

"That was pretty funny how you got Timmy kicked off" laughed Vicky.

"That's kind of mean" said Ms. Bellum.

"Excuse me, but I think I now what I'm supporting here" said Vicky.

"Well, I won last season and I didn't need a life line to help me" continued Ms. Bellum.

"This is kind of getting ugly, well until next time here on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2 the Aftermath!" lauged Geoff.

Deadpool's life line indeed wanted a word with him, and Taskmaster wasn't pleased as they were privately meeting.

"I don't do well with reality shows" said Taskmaster.

"But it's fun, and you get to win money at the end" said Deadpool.

"How much are we talking about?" asked Tails.

"We're talking in the millions, about 250" laughed Deadpool, "or is it 275, well one of those numbers."

"We'll all get our fair share if we help you get back into the game" said Rogue, "right?"

"Of course" continued Deadpool.

"Good, I can retire from GUN" continued Shadow.

"Let's just get this over with" said Taskmaster as he headed to meet up with the producers for Gray Mann he wasn't happy about the prospects of Deadpool returning as he was having a chat with Chris and Chef, along with their robotic counterparts.

"I must be impressed with his skills, if he didn't hack into my robots" said Gray.

"Yea, he better not mess with my robotic counterpart right here" said Chris.

"Nor mine" added Chef.

"Look, if it does happen just get him under control somehow" continued Gray.

"Oh, I think our friend Merasmus has something in store for our contestants that cannot be hacked" laughed Chris.

"He better" said Gray.


	22. Back with Zombies

Chapter 22: Back with Zombies

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2, Deadpool was caught cheating! Yep, he was caught modifying those robots on the Blue Team, upgrading them without Gray Mann's proper commands! Yep, that got him kicked off the game for the time being until he called his life line in the Aftermath.

But don't worry the next series won't have him for the time being, but be prepared because anything could happen to bring in some Total Drama here on Camp Drama Team Fortres 2!

End of commentary.

The Red Team was geared up awaiting for Chris or Chef to give out the orders but instead Merasmus was there to be allowed to give the challenge.

"Oh great it's the crazy wizard again" said Cindy Vortex.

"Hey do not anger a wizard" said Merasmus, "this challenge you will not be facing robots, but you'll be facing zombies!"

"Blah, blah, blah, these zombies will look like the Blue Team" said Mandy.

"No they won't, because they are contestants whom haven't really been throughout the entire seasons here on these reality series, those are the ones who'd be facing you the Blue Team will just provide them with magical upgrades approved by me the Great Merasmus!" laughed Merasmus as he then vanished into thin air.

As for the Blue Team they were waiting anxiously for instructions as Merasmus showed up he gave them a magical book.

"Take this" said Merasmus, "it's to control the zombies!"

"Yea we get to control zombies, uh, how?" asked Jake.

"Easy" continued Merasmus, "just read these spells."

"Give it to me" said Marceline, "I got more experience at this than anyone else here."

"Correction" said Deadpool as he showed up.

"Deadpool you were kicked off" said Kuki.

"That might be true, but my friends at SHIELD and GUN didn't like me being kicked off" continued Deadpool, "if there is anyone who knows more magic and how to use it in the right proper manner it should be me."

"Fine" said Marceline.

Deadpool ends up being given the magical book, for the Red Team it was the usual preparing themselves for the first wave as Deadpool began reading the summoning spells, zombies that looked like Sperg began to dig their way up from the ground.

"Uh, first wave of zombies look like Sperg!" said Mandy.

"Fire at will!" ordered Fanny.

As the Sperg zombies whom were mostly heavies tried to advance, more zombies began spranging up from the ground looking like Chuckie whom was doctor, Dill a scout, Tommy a soldier, Phil an engineer, Lill a demo along with Cleveland Jr. being another heavy and Trixie being another demo.

"Wait a second" said Hiro, "these are lesser known contestants from the past, except for possibly Cleveland Jr. and Trixie."

"Who cares, less trivia more shooting!" ordered Fanny.

There were a few robots that ended coming out thankfully not being controlled by Deadpool but other Blue Team members that were targeting the sentry guns.

"Great I got to run with this with zombies chasing after me" said Hoagie as he packed things up.

But as Hoagie turned a corner he was back stabbed by a zombie Zoe Aves who was a spy fragging poor Hoagie, yet she was soon taken out by Sam.

"Ha fragged a zombie!" laughed Sam.

As the first wave ended, the second wave of zombies began, this time heavies that were Clay sprung up along with Omi who was a scout, Raimundo a demo and Kimiko a doctor.

"Wonderful, Xiaolin zombies" said Mandy as she ended up burning a few Clay heavy zombies with her flamethrower.

But little did even the Blue Team know there was a zombie among the zombies being known as Che who was a scout that managed to sneak right by.

"Ha, I got the bomb on me!" laughed Che, "I'm going to make it."

"Hey wait a minute, shouldn't you be as mindless as the others?" asked Johnny as he noticed Che.

"Hey that's an insult to a zombie like me" laughed Che.

Johnny tried to fire a rocket at Che, but Che managed to dodge, he nearly tried to make it if it were not for Sam who ended up fragging him in the end.

"Thought you could sneak by me" laughed Sam.

For Deadpool even he was puzzled.

"Hey why are the zombies not all following my commands?" asked Deadpool to Merasmus.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but all of those zombies should be following the book" continued Merasmus.

"Well I hate to break it to you" said Gray Mann as he showed up, "but there is a rogue zombie springing up somewhere."

"Rogue zombie, yea I hope he gets the Red Team" laughed Deadpool.

"You better be crafty with hacking into magic like you are with robots and win this one for your team or I'll make sure you'd be out again" continued Gray Mann.

Deadpool soon found a spell along with a telepathic one as well to try to communicate with Che, as the third wave began, Che sprung up from the ground with the other zombies and soon began to hear Deadpool's voice.

"Can you hear me?" asked Deadpool to Che.

"Hey, who the heck are you, how did you get inside my head?" asked Che.

"Duh, I got a spellbook, listen kid, I don't know how you managed to get into the former contestants without being a real contestant yourself, but hey if you help me win this one for us I'll try to get you in as well" continued Deadpool.

"Yea, that's what I'm talking about" continued Che.

Che turned one corner and noticed the zombies were being slaughtered, a Jake Long zombie who was a soldier and a Spud zombie who was a doctor were not doing so well against the Red Team.

"Take that you reject!" laughed Fanny.

Che ends up turning around trying to think.

"Ha, I know one way" laughed Che.

Che ended up gathering the body parts of the zombies in one pile.

"Okay use a summoning spell on them" said Che to Deadpool.

Deadpool soon used a summoning spell and merged the zombie parts with Che to create one giant zombie. As for the Red Team they thought the wave was over.

"Ha, going to get some upgrades" laughed Hoagie.

But soon the ground began to shake beneath them.

"So what, there is no way a zombie can get near the bomb" said Isabella as proxy mines had been placed all around them.

"Guys" said Ferb as he noticed a very large shadow approaching them.

Soon Che himself had planted himself as the head of the giant zombie.

"I've seen this before" said Manny, "but he's gotten bigger!"

"What are you cowards waiting for, fire at that large zombie!" ordered Fanny.

The Red Team tried their best, but Che pushed everyone aside like toys fragging each one that came by with his fists, he then grabbed the bomb that was meant to go into the hole and began to proceed toward the main area, he then noticed the hole and decided to toss it not wanting to get into the way of the explosion, he tossed the bomb literally making it right into the hole where the entire base blew up.

"Oh, looks like the Red Team will have to vote off someone" laughed Chris.

It was going to be a choice between Hiro and Hoagie.

"Wow, never thought seeing you two here, Hiro too much trivia got Fanny annoyed, Hoagie you left your post while a giant zombie decided to come barging in, the one who'd get to stay for another day will be Hoagie, sorry Hiro" said Chris.

Poor Hiro ends up taking the Walk of Shame.

"Well, now that we got a new player, we're going to have more surprises in store for, next time here on Camp Drama Team Fortress 2!" laughed Chris.


End file.
